Trapt
by Zaiden Jace
Summary: Edward leaves but Bella doesn't befriend Jake.Months later a Cullen she never expected to see again, along with a very pissed off vampire seeking revenge, appear. Will that Cullen,or rather Hale, be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_I will break into your thoughts. With what's written on my heart. I will break, break._

I opened my eyes, being woken at the sound of my radio. The song plying had always been one of my favorites. It described my feelings exactly. I was so sick of being in pain because Ed... _he_ left me 3 months ago. I never thought his name because it hurt too much. I sighed. I would regret thinking about it once I was trying to sleep tonight. Everything was harder to deal with at night.

_If you want more of this, we can push out, sell out, die out. So you'll shut up. And stay sleeping with my screaming in your itching ears. I'm so sick, Infected with where I live. Let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness. I'm so sick. I'm so sick._

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to my closet. I wish I was still sleeping. I wished that all of this was just some horrible nightmare. That when I opened my eyes Ed... _He _would be there. Holding me. Telling me it was alright. Saying he would never leave me. But this wasn't some terrible dream I could wake up from. It was reality... and the reality was _he_ didn't want me. _He _didn't love me. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. Reality sucked.

I picked out an outfit which was easier now that I never had to worry about matching. Almost all of my clothes were black. Color just never went with my mood. I threw all my clothes away...Well besides the blue sweater Edw..._He_ liked. I shredded it then set it on fire. It symbolized how he made me felt exactly. I bet if were to see how messed up I was...He wouldn't even care.

I dressed in a black In This Moment shirt, black jeans, and black chucks. Slowly I turned to the mirror. Like always, I hated what I saw. There were dark circles under my eyes. My skin was much paler than usual. I had lost a lot of weight. I just never felt hungry anymore. I only ate when Charlie was around so he would think I was alright. I hated when I made him worry about me.

My hair was messy thanks to my tossing and turning all night. I didn't feel like combing it though. I slid on a black jacket with skulls on it. I zipped it half way and pulled the hood on. There, problem solved. Alice would have a cow if she saw me. She'd probably take me on a huge shopping trip to restock my closet. She would also try to take me to get the tattoo removed from the small of my back. It was a heart with a dagger going threw it. Underneath it read **All Hope Is Gone**. I got it after I purchased the new Slipknot CD. I found it fitting. I sighed. I missed them all so much. Edward-flinch-was understandable; He didn't love me. But all of them. Did they not love me either? Was I really not worth anybody's time?

I took a deep breath to stop from crying. I checked the clock which read 7:50. Charlie would be worried if I was late again. He almost gave himself an aneurysm the last time. I would have to speed which was now possible in my black Acura tsx. I replaced my truck because it reminded me of _him _too much. Of course this whole state did that. After I graduated I would move to sunny California. Maybe my depression would vanish when I'm in a place I know they will never be.

I rushed out to my car. This car had some serious speed. My decision of not going to college was what bought me it. I used my college fund to get it. I still had a job at Newton's to afford gas. That was my excuse anyway. I kept it so I would have a reason to not go home and cry until morning. I worked whenever they would let me because it kept me busy. I no longer worked with customers though; I was too depressed to be friendly. Mrs. Newton let me work in the back. I really was lucky to have a boss like her. She didn't fire me like most would have already.

The parking lot was pretty much empty when I arrived at school. There was 2 minutes left before class started. I slung my bag over my shoulder and jogged to first period. I was in my seat the second the bell rang.

"Hey Bella." Angela said from beside me.

She was one of the few friends I had left. Lauren had never liked me so Jessica tagged along with her. The same went with Tyler and Eric. Mike and Angela's steady boyfriend Ben stuck with me. They were the only people that hadn't gotten tired of me yet.

"Hi."

It came out muffled because my mouth was covered by my arms. I hated the way I sounded. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring any happy emotion into my voice. It always sounded the way I looked; Lifeless.

**I have decided to rewrite some of my stories as I have found a few mistakes and I would like to see if I can make them better. Please review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind some chapters I will touch more than others.**


	2. Chapter 2

I folded the bright orange apron and stuck it under the counter. The work day had come to an end. It had been a pretty slow day as per usual. Lately I have been considering taking on another job or at least volunteering some place. It would take up more time and make the rest of my days in Forks go by quicker.

"Hey Bella?" Mike said as he held the door open for me. He had changed his schedule so he worked until closing too. He may have been one of the few friends I had left but he was so annoying sometimes. If I was being honest, friendship wasn't what he had in mind anyway.

"Yeah?" I continued walking to my car.

"How about you take Saturday off? We can go see a movie." he suggested.

"No thanks Mike." I shut the alarm off and unlocked the doors.

"Oh come on Bella. We never hang out anymore."

I grimaced. I wasn't aware we had ever hung out in the first place.

"We'd have fun," he pressed.

I tried to open my door but he threw his hand out and closed it. "Bella," he all but growled through clenched teeth. "Edward dumped you awhile ago. Get over it." His tone suddenly changed. "I would never hurt you like that." He ran his hand down my arm.

I snapped.

"Mike! Get your fucking hands off me. I don't like you! I will never like you so I will NEVER date you. I am not in the mood to deal with you. Leave me the fuck alone!" I practically yelled in his face. I could tell he was shocked by his open-jaw expression. I shoved him out of my way and got in my car.

Forget looking for a second job. I just needed a new one all together. I refused to have to deal with Newton any longer. Maybe I could work at a gas station. I could get a discount on gas. Or maybe the one grocery store in Forks. Charlie wouldn't have to bring as much fish home...When I actually got him out of the house to go fishing any way. He was always worried about me. Oh maybe I could work at the police station. Charlie would be at ease when he knew what I was doing.

I sighed angrily. I had tried to distract myself but it didn't work. Why did Mike have to go and bring Ed...?_Him_. Like I could get over him. Why couldn't I hate E...him like I wanted to? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I just wanted the pain away.

With much effort I managed to get home without spilling a tear. I went straight to the kitchen. Charlie would be here soon. I didn't really know what to cook. I hadn't been to the store in awhile. Cooking wasn't as fun as it used to be. I used to enjoy it but now it just didn't appeal to me. I grabbed a couple of frozen dinners from the fridge. One was chicken and the other was turkey. I stuck them in the oven and went to the couch to watch TV.

––––––––––––––

I curled up in Edward's arms. "Do you really have to keep touching me?" he asked with pure disgust in his voice. Confused, I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I thought you liked when I touched you." I said in a whisper.

He glared at me. "Well you were wrong. I hate it when you touch me. I hate it when you look at me. I hate it when you blush. I hate it when you breathe. I hate it when your heart beats." he ranted coldly. I didn't realize I was crying until a few drops hit my hands.

"Edward...Why?...What did I do wrong?" My voice cracked several times.

"Everything! I don't love you. I never did. I love Alice." As he said that Alice floated into the room. Edward rose and went to her. Then they started kissing! My heart broke as he held her in his arms and kissed her how he never kissed me. How could they do this to me? My boyfriend and my best friend! How could they?

My eyes shot open and I went rigid. My chest was so tight I could barely breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a moment to calm down before I allowed myself to think about it. Ever since Edward had left I have had nightmares. I've never had dreams about him and Alice though. I wasn't sure why the thought came into my head. They wouldn't do that to me. Ever.

I realized the stove's beeping was what woke me. I walked to the kitchen, wiping the tears away as I went. Thankfully I hadn't burned the food. We didn't have any to spare. Charlie came in once I had it all on plates. I preferred it when he thought I actually cooked the food. It made it seem like I hadn't changed that much.

"Hi Bells," he said hesitantly, afraid to set me off. Which has happened before. I see it was immature now that I look back on it. I seemed like a complete lunatic. I was still in shock that he hadn't sent me off to the closet mental hospital.

"Hi."

I sat and started eating without tasting it. When we finished I washed the dishes and went up to my bedroom. With my windows open it was lit up by the moon. I lied on my bed and let the pain take me over. I wish just one day would go by without thinking about him. He was constantly in my head, causing my pain. I hated him but I loved him so much more.

At the maximum I would say I slept for 4 hours last night. My nightmares had me sobbing into the early hours of the morning. Charlie didn't even bother checking on me any more. He was off on a fishing trip. He'd be gone until Monday afternoon which was fine with me. I could mope freely now. I decided to get up since it was 10:46. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. After a much needed shower I changed into black shorts and a cropped grey tank top. I would be in the house since I didn't have to work. I went downstairs and plopped on the couch. I flicked channels until I landed on some low budget horror film with an over used plot line. I stayed away from comedy and romance so it would just have to do.

I stared at the TV for a few hours until the doorbell rang. My eyebrows pulled together. No one ever came over. I pushed myself off the couch and over to the door. I gasped when I saw who was standing there. I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I knew he was real. He had to be. I never had dreams about him. A small smile played on his lips.

"Hello Bella," he said in his soft voice. His light topaz eyes seemed to darken as they took in my pathetic figure. He looked the same, of course, as he did all those months ago. He looked incredible like every vampire but something was different about him. I just couldn't figure out what.

"Uh...Hi Jasper." I had no idea why he was here. Edward told me they had all left awhile ago. I wondered how long he had been here. I had never expected to see him again.

"Um...Come in." I slowly moved aside. He walked in but kept staring at me. Using the door as an excuse to break eye contact, I slowly closed and locked the door.

"Bella.," he sighed. "You are a mess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** "Bella." he sighed. "You are a mess."

I glared at him. His brother was the reason I was like this. If he had never came into my life in the first place I would be just fine.

"Thanks," I said dryly. "I really hadn't noticed."

He took a small step toward me. "I didn't mean it that way. You just..." He sighed again. I looked away. I knew I looked horrible but it still hurt to have someone tell me. Tears formed in my eyes. "Bella." He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement but that didn't stop be from putting my arms around his neck. He held me as I cried into his shirt. He didn't use his ability on me which I was thankful for. I was confused though. Jasper and I had never really connected. We were nice to each other and spoke greetings but we never actually held a conversation. I hadn't seen him since I cut myself at my birthday party. I didn't understand how he could be so close to me without attacking me. I guess I underestimated him.

My tears finally came to a stop. Jasper carried me over to the couch. He sat with me in his lap. "Why are you here?" I was a little upset with myself. I had gone all day without crying and then I bawl in front of him. He must think I'm a basket case.

"I'll leave."

I clung tighter to him. "No! Don't leave please." I started panicking. If he left I might not see him again. We may not have been that close but I still missed him and wanted him to stay. I was so sick of being alone all of the time.

Jasper sent me a wave of calmness.

"I wont," he said into my hair. "I wanted to get away from the family so I came to see you," he said simply.

"Why would you want to get away?" I asked, confused.

He hesitated. "Well...Al…Alice and I are divorced. She's in love with another vampire. I couldn't stand to be around them."

I gasped. They were so much in love. How could she choose to be with someone other than Jasper. They were perfect.

One of my dreams came into my head. "It's not...Who?" I stuttered.

Somehow Jasper understood. "No she's not with my brother." I was glad he refrained from using his name. He probably understood how much it hurt to hear his name. "No one has seen him since we left Forks," he continued. "Alice's soon to be new husband is named Nicholas."

I nodded slowly. I had never imagined Alice and Jasper not being together. But then again I could say the same for me and _him_.

"So," I started hesitantly. "How long are you staying?" I hoped he would stick around for awhile. At least while I was still in Forks. I really would like to be friends with Jasper. It would be refreshing to talk to someone that didn't talk to her like she was six.

"I'm not sure yet," he paused. "How've you been?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "How do you think?"

I felt him nod. "Stupid question. You are tired. When was the last time you slept through the night?"

"Last night." I lied. If he knew I cried every night he'd probably think I was crazy.

He sighed. "You forget I am an empath. Even if I wasn't I heard you last night." I blushed. It wasn't like I really wanted anyone to know about that. I hated that Charlie knew. "Don't be embarrassed Bella. If I could sleep I would cry just as loud," he said sadly.

A single tear slid down my cheek. When would it end? All I ever did was cry! Jasper wiped it from my face. "Why don't you try to sleep? You're exhausted. Maybe I could help," he offered gently. I nodded. I was more than willing to try anything. Maybe he could keep the nightmares away.

He carried me upstairs and sat me on the bed. I never bothered to make my bed so I slid underneath the covers.

"Close your eyes and try to relax." I did it, having a little trouble with the last one. Jasper put his hand on my forehead. The last thing I heard was, "Sleep well Isabella."

––––––––––––––––––

Edward held my hand as we walked through the woods. It was a sunny day so his skin sparkled like a million diamonds. He told me had a surprise for me and he seemed pretty excited about it. We made our way to a bright meadow with tons of flowers of all colors scattered everywhere. There was something in the center but I couldn't see what it was yet.

"This is so beautiful Edward." I sighed happily.

"This isn't even the best part. Close your eyes." I obeyed and continued walking. "Alright. Open." he said after a moment. I did and let out a horrified scream.

"You turned her!" Lauren was lying on the ground staring up at us with her red eyes.

"Yep," he said proudly. "She's my new mate and my mate is thirsty." He pushed me to the ground next to her. She smelled me then stuck her teeth into my neck. I screamed.

––––––––––––––––

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Jasper shouted. I sat up straight gasping for air. I started sobbing. The dreams were never going to go away. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I fell back onto my pillow. I jumped when Jasper touched my arm. For a split second I had forgotten about him. I turned and crawled into his arms. "Shh it's okay Bella. It's okay." he chanted. It didn't take long for his southern drawl to calme me. "I'm sorry. Sleeping was a bad idea."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. What time is it?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"3:46. You slept longer than last night." I sighed then my stomach growled.

Jasper chuckled when I blushed. "You get embarrassed way too easily." He stood and ran downstairs. He dumped me in a chair and went to the fridge. "I understand why you are so skinny now. Did you and Charlie become pour or something?" He closed the door and sat in a chair across from me.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I haven't felt like going to the store."

He leaned forward. "I know we could both use a diversion so go get changed and we'll go. I'm not positive but I'm sure being this depressed cannot be healthy." I nodded in agreement.

I went to my bedroom and into my closet. I pulled on a jacket and zipped up. I exchanged the shorts for a pair of black khaki pants and pulled on my chucks. I pulled the hood up as I went downstairs. "I'm ready." I said to Jasper who hadn't moved. He came over and led me outside. "Nice." I said checking out his shiny Jaguar.

"Thank you." We walked to my car. I was about to get in when Jasper grabbed my waist and put me in the passenger seat. "Jasper it's my car." I said, although it was too late. He had moved so quickly we were already speeding down the street.

"And your point," he asked innocently.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win. He was enjoying the speed as he all but pushed my car to it's limits. I was about to put my seat-belt on but Jasper's laughing stopped me.

"Sometimes I honestly think you forget what I am."

I blushed. He was a vampire and he wouldn't crash no matter how fast he was going. I let the seat-belt go.

"How can you be near me? Or rather my blood?" I asked changing the subject. He looked away from me and focused on the street.

"When I... When I almost killed you...I vowed never to hurt you. Over the past few months my bloodlust has gotten better. I don't know I guess almost killing someone so important in our life gave me a wake up call." He looked at me with sad eyes. "I never apologized for that."

I shook my head. "You don't need to. It was my fault. I never once blamed you."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't Jasper. It's okay."

He mumbled something unintelligent but let it go. I never expected to have such an influence in Jasper's life. I always saw myself as a burden or a hindrance rather than important.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

He mumbled something unintelligent but let it go. I never expected to have such an influence in Jasper's life. I always saw myself as a burden or a hindrance rather than important.

I decided it would be best to change the subject again. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow to a tattoo shop?" I asked. I was going to get my name on my bicep in barb wire. I thought it would look cool and after getting the last one I couldn't wait to get another.

He smiled. "Yes. The one on your back is very lovely. Where's the shop?" He parked the car in the nearly vacant lot. I didn't understand how a tattoo could be lovely but okay. I sometimes forgot he was ancient.

"Seattle." He got out and was suddenly by my side opening the door.

"No. Not Seattle." He held his hand out to help me out.

I took it but frowned. "What's wrong with Seattle?"

"Newborns," he said simply.

Newborns? As in more than one? Why would someone turn more than one person? Did they do it on purpose and why Seattle?

Jasper felt my confusion. "I'll explain later." He still held my hand while we walked into the store. I grabbed a cart and led the way.

"Are you going to school Monday?" **(Jasper is in the same grade as Bella.) **

"Yes I figured it wouldn't kill me to graduate again." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes at his lame joke. I took us over to the frozen food section. I dropped his hand. "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Uh...To get food from the freezer?" It came out as a question.

"You have two hands," he said, as though I was stupid for not realizing it. Jasper could be so weird sometimes. I started putting boxes of Banquette and HungryMen dinners in the cart. "If you went 2 centurieswithout warmth you would miss it too," he retorted. I finished dumping boxes into the cart and put my hand back in his. He smiled widely. I went to get a few more things before I was ready to check out.

"This is not what I need today," I groaned. Especially not after the last dream I had.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Lauren works here." I grumbled. Of course this would be the day her lane is the only one open. I sighed and started to put stuff on the conveyor belt with Jasper's help. He still wouldn't let my hand go.

"Hello Jasper! _Bella,_" she sneered my name. "I didn't know you were in town." She leaned forward as she scanned, making her red bra even more visible. I had never seen someone make a work uniform look so slutty. I felt my stomach churn and was suddenly glad I hadn't eaten. Jasper eyes widened. I wasn't sure if it was out of enjoyment or disbelief.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"So what brings you?" she pressed. I wished she would stop talking. I hated the sound of her irritating voice.

"I missed Bella," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why," she mumbled under her breath. Jasper pretended not to hear her. "You know there's a party at Mike's place on Friday. You should like come."

Like! There was no reason for the word like to be in that sentence.Jasper looked at me, asking if I wanted to go. I shook my head.

"We'll be there," he told her. I groaned.

"Cool," she said smiling at Jasper. Of course he didn't see because he was smiling at me. The smile like a kid caught doing something he knows he shouldn't by a person he knows won't punish him. "Your total is 48.96." Lauren directed that one to me.

Before I could move Jasper gave her a 50. "Keep the change," he said in a very dazzling voice. She swayed a little on her feet. Jasper put his arm around my waist so I could push with both hands.

We drove in silence for awhile. I had my arms crossed and was pouting like a 5 year old but I couldn't help it. Lauren was so infuriating. Everything about her angered me and now I was expected to go to a party she would be at. She would probably flirt with Jasper the whole night and that was not something I wanted to watch.

"Bella I only didn't let you pay because I am a gentleman. In my time it was rude to let a woman pay for stuff. I am sorry but I can't help it."

I smiled against my better judgment but soon erased it. I wasn't entirely mad about that. A list of remarks regarding it appeared in my head but I ignored them. "I am not going to that party Jasper!"

He smiled showing off his perfectly sharp teeth. He used the full affects of his topaz eyes on me. "Oh really? Why is that?" he asked in an incredibly appealing voice.

"Um," was my brilliant response. In my defense, I hadn't been around vampires in a while and I was weak to his vampire ways.

"Will you please go with me to Mike's party?" he asked slowly. A type of fog clouded over my thoughts and I absently nodded. He chuckled and turned back to the road. I shook my head. Stupid dazzling vampire.

I sighed, highly annoyed. "That was so not fair." I complained. He just laughed harder. "I have nothing to wear," I said dryly. I doubted that would get him to change his mind.

"I'll help you." Of course he would.

He gathered all the bags while I went into the living room. I flicked on the TV. The first thing I saw was a couple getting married. That could have been. No. I refused to finish that thought. I refused to go there.

I turned it onto the news. Death seemed to be the main topic. And I actually thought Washington was supposed to be calm. Apparently some maniac thought that too and decided to change it. It'd be an easy way to become famous. It was generally in Port Angeles and Seattle. Random killings and disappearances. Easy way to get this state all riled up.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked. I wonder how long he had sitting beside me.

"Nothing. Is this," I gestured the TV, "what you were talking about?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is the work of a crazed vampire. They are being incredibly sloppy. The Voluturi will step in sooner or later." He discreetly shifted so his arm was touching mine. I opened my mouth to tell him it didn't bother me but my stomach started to growl. I blushed heavily.

"We did go to the store for a reason." Jasper chuckled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. I selected one of the Hungry mans and stuck it in the microwave. I stifled a yawn and collapsed in a chair across from Jasper. "Would you like to try sleeping after you eat? I'll wake you before you get upset," he told me softly.

I bit my lip. I was tired. It wouldn't hurt to try again. What did I have to lose anyway? I nodded my head slowly. The microwave started to beep. I stood but Jasper already had it on the table. He handed me a fork. I immediately started eating. It was so good. I guess the months of starving myself had finally caught up with me. It felt like I hadn't eaten in forever. When I glanced up I saw Jasper staring intensely at the tray.

"What?" I asked looking at it myself. He probably thought I was a pig. It took me hardly anytime at all to clear most of it.

"Well...I was always told that food was horrid but I never actually tasted it before." Oh this should be fun. Curiosity killed the cat. I handed him my fork. He got the chicken and began chewing. He was normal for a split second then he was in front of the sink gagging and coughing it up. Though I felt a little bad I found it hilarious. I stuffed the rest of the food in my mouth to keep from laughing though I'm sure he felt my emotions. He had a scowl on his face when he turned around.

"That was the vilest thing I have ever tasted." I smirked but said nothing. I got up and trashed my tray. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, only tripping once. I brushed my hair and my teeth. On the way to my room I took the jacket off. Jasper was sitting on the floor next to my bed. I laid down and relaxed. Jasper ran his hand threw my hair and I passed out.

–––––––––––––––––

Edward came to a stop on the porch of the Cullen mansion. I climbed from his back and took his hand. There was no one there. Everyone had gone hunting. Edward suddenly disappeared.

"Edward." I called in a sing tone. "Where are you?" I could hear music playing from upstairs. I ran up to his room, not tripping once. I pushed the door open and saw a terrible sight. Edward was under the covers on top of Lauren…

–––––––––––––––––-

"Bella! Wake up!" Jasper shook me awake. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Well with the help of Jasper anyway. I quickly tried to forget what I saw. Jasper was still on the floor.

"Can you lay with me please? I think I'll sleep longer." I said so quietly I almost didn't hear. I wasn't sure what compelled me to ask him that. It came out before I could stop myself. I really just wanted to be held though.

"Of course Bells. There's no need to be embarrassed." He laid on his side and let me bury myself in his chest.

"How long was it this time?" I asked through a yawn.

"Much longer. 7 hours. You are so tired though. I don't know if I'm being any help right now. You won't be able to sleep when you're cold."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah I will. You'll help a lot. I like being cold." I retorted. To prove my point I kicked the blankets off me.

He sighed. "If you say so. Try to sleep on your own." I obeyed and fell asleep at an instant.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's do something." Jasper said. We were currently on the couch. I was laying against him so he would be warm.

"What did you have in mind?" He was silent for a moment. "Haven't you ever wanted a pet?"

I raised an eyebrow. Where was he getting at? "Yeah. Renee would never let me get one. She was afraid she would kill it when I was at school." I frowned. She wouldn't even let me have a fish. "Lets go to the pet store." he suggested eagerly.

I looked up at him. "Aren't animals afraid of vampires?"

"Yes but that will not be a problem. What'd you say?"

Before I could say anything were in the car speeding away. I shook my head at impatience. "How many? Newborns I mean." I asked. Ever since yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Around 5 so far. More or less." It didn't make any since. Was it just some crazed vampire trying to get the Voluturi's attention? Begging for death? Or was it an out of control newborn doing it on accident because they couldn't control themselves? Or maybe they just never learned the rules?...

I jumped when a cold hand touched my knee. Jasper was standing with his hand out to me. I could see the store behind him. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Stop thinking about it Bella. It will soon end."

"It's kind of impossible not to."

The animals all went crazy when we stepped into the box like building. Jasper sent an icy glare around the room that quickly silenced them. We went to the cats first. There was a really cute grey and white kitten that caught my eye. The grey hair on his tiny head stood straight, perfectly spiky. His bright blue eyes stared back at me. He was only a 4 weeks old kitten. I wanted him so much.

"You can have him. I'll get him a collar and have the lady put him in a cage." Jasper told me. I loved my empath brother. I leaned over and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." I squealed.

He chuckled. "No problem Bell." I pulled away so he could go.

I heard small squeaks and headed over to the guinea pigs. There was a gorgeous golden brown one. He was so adorable. I looked around his glass cage to see if there were any signs saying if it was okay to pet them. When I didn't find any I hesitantly stuck my hand in and brushed his soft fur. He squeaked more and leaned into my touch. A big smile spread across my face. Another wobbled over and sniffed me. Apparently he didn't like what he smelled because he stuck his teeth into my finger. I gasped and quickly recoiled. I was suddenly glad Renee never let me have one.

Jasper came to my side and growled at the guinea pig. It seemed to be frozen from fright. Jasper held my finger up. There was a line of blood on my finger. I stiffened. Jasper held my gaze as he took my finger into his mouth and sucked the blood off. My breath caught as I watched him, showing to me that he had mastered his lust for my blood. His eyes didn't darken in the slightest. He replaced my hand to my side.

"Please be more careful or I'll be forced to kill some of them." He said in a dark voice. I nodded slowly. I didn't even want to know how he did that. He went around the tank to the front desk. The girl there was hunched over a magazine popping a big glob of pink bubble gum. She looked like Lauren's older sister, Ashley. She was just like Lauren except stupider. She failed sophomore and junior year twice. She didn't bother trying senior year. That's what Mike said any way...and Tyler...and Eric...and Angela.

My new kitty, Spike, I decided to call him, was perched on the edge in front of her. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't be able to handle any more blood being spilled; he was still a vampire. If that girl let Spike fall I would personally cut her neck...Wow! My depression has gotten me angry. It was way too munch like Ed...It was like _him_ and his temper.

I wondered over to the dogs. I saw a gorgeous Siberian husky. She was a medium size. Her fur was black and white. She had beautiful dark yellow eyes. She was only 7 weeks old. On the tank it said her mother was killed by a hunter. That was so sad. The back opened and someone took her out. I sighed at least she would have a home.

I kept walking and saw a cute black and white pit bull. He was 1 year old. It was the perfect white diamond on his forehead that grabbed my attention. He looked so sad. I knew pits were supposed to be mean but he looked so innocent. The back door opened and a person grabbed him out too. I sighed. I was just not meant to have a dog.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted him." Jasper said from beside me.

"I did. I do. Did you?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. I threw myself into his arms. He laughed. "I'm so glad you're happy." I looked back to the desk. Ashley was putting a collar and leash on them.

"I am. Oh no. Wait." I dropped to my feet and took a step back. "Charlie won't let me keep them. And he's allergic to cats. Dammit." I sighed sadly and frustratedly.

"It'll be fine. I will think of something before he gets home." He grabbed my hand and led me to the front desk. Ashley was twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. Jasper looked nervous and...shy?

"Your total is 684.85. That is unless you want anything else." She pushed her chest out which was clearly visible.

"I'll be in the car." I told Jasper. If I saw anymore of this I would vomit violently. Jasper gave me a distressed look. I shrugged. I took the handles of the leashes and led them outside. They walked together in a straight line. Not even close to what I was expecting. I opened the door and let them climb in first. I notice large bags of food were in the backseat. Spike was in Jasper's seat. The husky climbed into my lap before I could grab her. The pit sat by my feet with his head on my lap next to the husky's. I really needed to name them. I grabbed Spike and held her.

Jasper got in the car. He looked really embarrassed. I mentally shrugged it off. There was no telling what Ashley did and I really didn't want to know. "The kitty is Spike. I have no idea what to name the dogs." I told him.

"Start with the girl. What girl names do you like?" I thought for a few moments.

"Cleo, Bailey, Bambi, Melody, Star..." I listed the first cute ones I thought of.

"I like Bambi and so does the husky so I think that's a winner. The pit?"

Boy names. I thought quicker on that one. If I were ever to have a baby for whatever reason it would have a boy name. No matter what the gender was. Plus I was already thinking of boy names just in case I liked something better then Spike.

"Digger, Boxer, Isis, Killer, Damien, Firefly, Tattoo..." I led off. J

asper and I shared a look. "Tattoo." we agreed in unison. It was fitting because of the tattoo like diamond on his forehead.

We decided to go play in the backyard once we got home. Jasper took everything inside while I ushered the animals. I sat on the ground after throwing 2 Frisbees. The dogs were seriously fast, not as fast as Jasper but fast. I took Spike out of his cage and sat him in my lap. He was so adorable. He let out a big yawn. He curled into a ball against my stomach and fell asleep. I heard the door shut then Jasper came out.

"Hey. Can you like?..." I didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to offend him but I had to make it clear. "Don't eat them okay?" To my great surprise he laughed.

"Silly Bella." He ruffled my hair then went over to the dogs. That wasn't a yes...

We stayed out a few more hours until the phone started ringing. I cradled Spike in my hands and started inside. "Meow." Spike whined at me for waking him.

"Sorry Spike." I answered the phone. "Hello?" There was breathing but that was all I heard. "Hello?...I can't hear you. Hello?" There was only deep raged breathing. "Whatever asshole." I slammed the phone down. Spike hissed and jumped from my arms to the counter to the floor. I watched her scurry to passed Jasper to the front room with the dogs following.

Jasper chuckled "You scared him. Who was that?" He went to the cabinet and pulled out an Easy Mac. I watched him fix it from the table.

"I wouldn't know. They just breathed." I said. Irritation was clear in my voice. Jasper sent me a wave of calmness that I gladly accepted. I ate quickly. He took my hand and pulled me to the couch. Bambi and Tattoo were curled up together with Spike sleeping on top of them. It was so cute. I needed a camera. I flicked the TV on and it just happened to be on an old vampire flick.

"We are not watching this?" he complained.

"Oh, why not?" I asked innocently.

He growled at me. "Oh god. You are so dramatic." I tossed him the remote and of course he turns to the sports channel. "Oh yeah this is so much better."

After a few minutes he got up. "Come on. Dinner time." he said to the animals. I took his absents to turn it back. I removed the batteries and quickly put them in my bra. He came back and instantly tried to change it. It only took him a second to realize why it didn't change. "Give me the batteries." I laid my head on his lap.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Crap. One had fallen out.

"Give me the other one."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. We'll watch your crappy movie." he said loudly.

"Shush you're going to wake Spike." He was on the arm of couch snoring. Jasper sounded a lot like Ed...him when he growled. Jasper's growl was slightly deeper but still the same. It still made me remember him. I missed Edward so much. I jumped off the couch and threw Jasper the battery."I'm gonna go... shower." I lied quickly. Of course he felt my emotions though.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I ran straight to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand and stripped my clothes off. I jumped in and let my tears mix in with the water.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella are you like dating Jasper now?" Jessica said coming over with Lauren. I knew she was going to ask. She wanted to earlier but Jasper kept interrupting her. She didn't want to ask me in front of him.

"No." I said in a bored tone. I was leaning against Jasper's car. He had insisted we drive his Jaguar because it would get rust if it didn't get driven. I rolled my eyes at the thought. He had dazzled me into saying yes.

"Of course not. He was checking me out yesterday. Ashley even told me he asked about me. Why would he be with _her_ when he could have me?" I glared at the lying bitch. I couldn't stand her. Before I could reply with my incredibly mean statement Jasper placed his hand on my back.

"Hello lady." he said politely. Lauren pushed her chest out and ran her hand down Jasper's arms. He shivered slightly causing a big smile to spread across her face. She batted her eyelashes.

"Hi Jasper." she said in a voice I guess was meant to be sexy. "Are you doing anything tonight?" UGH! She was so not asking him out?!

"Yes actually. Bella and I are going to see (insert horror movie) at 7." he lied smoothly. I didn't know why he gave her a time but whatever.

"Really? Well see you around then." She grabbed Jessica's wrist and walked away shaking her ass more than necessary. I got in the car and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong?" He smoothly exited the parking lot.

"Nothing." I snapped. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "She just bugs me. It's nothing." I said in a nicer tone. Of course it was nothing if you counted my self esteem being shot at every time she talks to me. Nothing at all.

"Bella you know she's not even half as beautiful as you right?" he asked softly. I hated his ability.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the ride was silent.

I went straight to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and buried my face in my hands. That was it. It had to be. Edward left me because I was too ugly. He was probably with some gorgeous blond vampire right now. He had moved on the moment he left me. Maybe he had her while he was still with me.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Jasper said through the door. I wanted to tell him no but I needed him. I got up and went out to him. He carried me downstairs to the couch. "You are stunningly gorgeous. I swear Bella. I would never lie to you. You're perfect." He kissed my cheek. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Sure people have called me pretty before but never the way Jasper did. I actually believed it when he said it.

"Thank you Jazz." I whispered. He smiled sheepishly. He seemed to get embarrassed way more than me.

"I have a surprise for you." He picked me up and took us to his Jaguar.

"Where are we going?" He was going too fast for me to see clearly. "

You'll see. It's only a few more minutes. I sighed but waited it out.

We soon arrived in front of a tall grey house. It had a big porch. The top window on the left was boarded up. It was surrounded by trees like his old house. "It's nice. whose is it?" He pulled me on to his back.

"Mine. I bought it the day before I came to see you." he told me. I didn't think about him having to live anywhere. I guess because it was because of the whole no sleeping thing. I probably should have figured it out when every time I woke up he was in a different outfit. We went into the large living room. It was all like the mansion but...darker. "I hoped you'd like it." He took us upstairs to a bedroom.

It was large. It had black carpet and red walls. In the center was a large canopy bed. There were bookshelves in the middle of the walls-2 feet tall-all the way around. There was a doubled door closet on the opposite side of the large window. It showed a perfect view of the front yard. Jasper carried me into the bathroom next to the closet.

"Uhh..." He sat me on a soft stool in front of a wide mirror. All of the massive counter space was covered by cosmetics or hair products.

"I heard you girls like this stuff," he mused. He started putting stuff in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I frowned. He had been with Alice for too long. "I'm proving that I wasn't lying. I want you to see the beauty everyone else sees." I sighed and turned away from the mirror. If I was going to let him do this I didn't want to see. "I'll be finished soon and then we can leave to go to the movies."

I groaned. "Jazz, Jessica and Lauren will be there." I pouted. This night would be horrible. He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't make this difficult. It'll be fun. Now don't move." I sat as still as possible. He went at vampire speed so everything was just a blur to me. After 5 minutes or so and he stopped moving. I turned to the mirror and bit my lip to hold in a gasp. Jasper was right. I looked really nice. My hair was wavy and had volume. My eyes held black eyeliner, mascara, and red eye shadow. My lips were covered with red lipsticks and my cheeks had a light red blush. I hugged Jasper tightly to me.

"Thank you so much Jasper." He chuckled and picked me up, with me still hugging on to him, and took me over to the bed.

"I'm not finish yet." He put me back on my feet and opened the drapes to the bed. "Put it on and meet me in the car." he whispered in my ear then disappeared.

I quickly changed into it. Jasper had perfect taste. It was a black halter, plaid skirt, and black converse with red shoestrings. It was so much better than anything Alice ever forced me in. Alice put me in what she wanted. Jasper knew my limitations and worked with them. He was totally awesome. I changed quickly and met him downstairs. He had changed as well. He was in a black buttoned up shirt and black jeans.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Anywhere that sells burgers. Nothing fancy." He nodded.

The geeky teenager at the register gawked at me. "H-H-How may I h-help you?" he stammered. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Um...A cheeseburger and small coke please." The guy was glaring intensely at Jasper. I had to resist the urge to laugh. There was something seriously wrong with the people in this town.

"2.89." he grumbled. Jasper handed him a twenty. "Keep the change." He smirked. He just loved to waist money.

"That was mean." I said once we were seated.

"Oh what ever do you mean Bella?" he said innocently.

"You like playing with people's emotions don't you?" I accused.

"Yes. It amuses me greatly. You humans are highly impressionable."

I frowned. "Oh well besides you that is," he replied quickly.

"Yeah, nice save. Can't we see something non-scary?" I asked changing the subject.

"Spends her time with a vampire but can't handle a measly movie. What a shame." He sighed.

We went over to the trash so I could dump it, then out the door. "Movies are scary. You're not. Let's walk. It's not that far." I suggested. He shrugged. There was a pout on his face. "Jazz what's wrong?" I grabbed his hand. "

You are not scared of me in the slightest?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Do you want me to fear you" I swear! Jasper was the weirdest person, vampire, ever.

"No." he sighed. I could tell he was lying.

"You scare me when your eyes are black," I settled. His face brightened. So weird.

We got our tickets then headed in. I was hoping we'd be able to avoid them but they were looking for us. "Bella, Jasper over here." Jessica called. She and Lauren were with Mike and Tyler. Maybe she would leave Jasper alone. Wait...Why did I care? He probably liked her anyway. I saw Mike's jaw drop and Tyler's eyes widen.

"Hi guys." I mumbled. I could feel my face heat up.

"Hi Jasper," Lauren said and, like every time she spoke to him, pushed her chest out. She had on a low, extremely low, low cut shirt and a tiny mini skirt. UGH! I hated her and her skanky ways.

"Hello Lauren." His voice held a tiny edge to it but she didn't notice.

"The movie's about to start." Tyler yanked on her hand. We all moved toward the door.

"Let's have some fun with them." Jasper said closely to ear. I noticed Mike was watching us from the corner of his eye. I would do anything to make him leave me alone.

"Okay." I agreed. Jasper kissed my neck. My heart jumped...It must have been from surprise. Yeah, that was it.

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me. I really appreciate and love them. Please keep them coming.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: We all moved toward the door. "Lets have some fun with them," Jasper said closely to ear. I noticed Mike was watching us from the corner of his eye. I would do anything to make him leave me alone.

"Okay." I agreed. Jasper kissed my neck. My heart jumped...It must have been from surprise. Yeah, that was it.

We ended up sitting exactly how I didn't want. Tyler was at the end, Lauren, Jasper, me, Mike, and then Jessica at the other end. This was going to suck. The lights were already turned out and the movie was starting. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder. From the get go there was brutal killing. Lauren jumped and moved over to lean on Jasper. He didn't notice and moved closer to me. My heart jumped when I felt his lips on my neck. No it must have been the movie. It was undeniably gory. It was all normal for about 20 minutes then more killing. Jasper was raising his hand to wipe his bangs out of his face. Lauren grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest. She pretty much just let him grab her boob. That pissed me off to know end for some reason. Jasper was still for a few moments then pulled back. He was about to hug me with it only infuriated me.

"Touch me with that hand and you'll be one dead vampire." I hissed so low I hardly heard. I knew he did because his hand slowly dropped. He leaned toward me. Though I wanted to I couldn't lean away because Mike was there.

Jasper put his lips by my ear. "Bella I didn't do it. She caught me of guard." Oh wow. Those were such...Guy excuses. Oh my freaking god! Why did I even care?! He wasn't mine. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Whatever." I mumbled. He put his lips on my neck and started to kiss me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike give us a glare. His fists were in tight balls on the armrest. I saw Lauren _jump_ and _accidentally_ rub her leg against Jasper's. I was having a bit of difficulty concentrating on that. Jasper started to suck on it. I knew I had agreed that we would play with them but this was going way too far. I was...I was starting to enjoy it. I felt like I was suffocating. I liked it far too much when he touched me. I never really thought of Jasper being anything more than my brother but...This just made things complicated. Obviously we didn't think of each other in that way anymore because this would be gross and…and...

Jasper seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as I was which was what worried me even more. I was still in love with Edward and he was still in love with Alice...Right? Why didn't it hurt as much when I thought of his name? What was wrong with me?

Thankfully Lauren was being stupid tonight. She attached herself to Jasper's whole left side, so he had to pull away from me to get her off. Mike put his hand on my knee and started moving it upward. I knocked it off.

"Don't touch me Mike!" Jasper turned back to me. He had his arm around my shoulder and he rubbed the knee Mike had just touched.

"Are you really watching this?" he whispered into my ear. I could feel his lips move, he was so close.

"No." I whispered back.

"You haven't taken your eyes off the screen for more than a minute." That was true. I was staring at it without really seeing it, hoping to block out everything around me. I knew coming here was a horrible idea.

I chose not to respond.

"What are you so confused about?" UH! I hated that he could feel my emotions. He probably understood them more than I did.

"You know I wont tell you so why do you bother asking?" I snapped. "Back off. I'm tired of them staring at us."

He sighed then pulled away from me. He sat with his hands in his lap and his shoulders slouched. Lauren continued to mess with him but I ignored them. I was so grateful when the movie had finally come to an end.

"We should like do this again some time." Lauren said once we were in the parking lot. There goes that L word again. Like had to me the most word she has ever spoken.

I noticed she was staring determinedly at Jasper. He didn't notice because he was staring at me.

"Yeah that would be cool." Jessica agreed with Lauren like she always did. She should really try thinking for herself for once.

We all said our goodbyes and headed back to our own drove in silence for awhile before Jasper said anything. "Bella...Why are you mad at me?" I looked over to see him pouting.

"I'm not." I was mad but not at him. How could anyone ever be mad at him?

He sighed but said nothing further. He parked next to Charlie's cruiser. I opened the door and got out. "Can I come over tonight?" he asked before I closed the door.

"If you want." I jogged inside.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Charlie called from his chair. I plopped down on the couch. He did something I never saw him do before while a game was on. He didn't just put it on mute. No, he cut it off completely. What had I done?

I noticed there were a bunch of papers on the table. Charlie handed me a picture of a cute little boy. He had very light tanned skin. His hair was black and messy. He had dark hazel eyes and chubby cheeks. He looked like he had been crying.

"Who is he?" I asked Charlie.

"Well...He's your cousin. My sister Carly passed away while giving birth to him 6 months ago. He had been in foster care because the father ran out on him. They were searching for us because we're the only family he's got left. I plan on adopting him. I can't just let a totally different family raise him. It wouldn't be right." he said rubbing his chin.

I never knew Charlie had a sister. By the look on his face I was sure they weren't very close. The little boy was really adorable. Who would be able to deny him?

"Alright but how will this work? You work all day and I have school." I told him.

"I can take a few hours off my regular schedule. I can get him a sitter when I am at work. Are you okay with it though? I might need you to help out every now and again." he said warily. I think he was wondering if I were fully out of my zombie mode.

I shrugged. "I like babies. What's his name? When do we get him?" Charlie seemed surprise by my reaction. I guess I was way different from what I had been.

"Well she didn't name him and the people who cared for him didn't either. Didn't want to confuse him. He's actually coming tomorrow. You can skip school if you want. You know, to meet him. I have to go buy...Stuff."

Stuff? Wow, yeah. I don't think so. "I'll take care of the _stuff._"

He smiled in appreciation then his face went angry. "Why is there a pit dog outside? I had to use the gun on the mutt to get in the house." he said.

I gasped. "You shot my dog!" I yelled at him.

He flinched. "No, no. Calm down. I shot at the ground. Where did you get that mutt from anyway?" I didn't believe him. I ran out the back. Tattoo was tied up on the railing. I undid it and brought her in. Charlie stiffened when we sat on the couch. "_He_ was a gift. Tattoo probably thought you were trying to break in. He knows better now." I patted his head. I wonder where Spike and Bambi were.

"A gift from who?" he asked suspiciously. I wanted to lie but a town this small he had to know.

"Jasper Hale. He came back a day or two ago." Don't make it a big deal please!

"Bella I don't want you hanging o..." I cut him off.

"Dad he's not like Edward. He's really cool and I like hanging out with him. I'm tired now." I got up, with Tattoo on my heels, and headed toward the stairs.

"Where were you tonight Bells?" He sighed. I could tell he was giving up. He didn't seem to have the strength for anymore tonight. The TV came back on.

"I was with Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler. G'Night." I ran upstairs.

I changed into an over-sized black Buckcherry shirt. I crawled into my bed and laid next to Tattoo. I turned my radio on then got comfortable. One of my favorite songs by Avril Lavigne was playing.

I cannot find a way to describe it. It's there inside; all I do is hide.

I wish that it would just go away. What would you do, you do, if you knew?

What would you do? All the pain I thought I knew.

All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never said.

Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

That was how I felt. I couldn't describe it and I was just so confused. All I wanted to do was hide. I did that a lot. It never helped. I wish someone would take me away from everything.

I feel like I am all alone. All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you, I don't think you'd understand

Cause no one understands. All the pain I thought I knew.

All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never said.

Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

I felt like I should move on but I felt like I was betraying Edward. Yes he did that to me first but...I don't know. All the pain I captured when I came to Forks was all because of him. He did cause many good things...Until he took them away. He left me because he fell out of love with me. All of it just tor at my insides. I felt like everything in the world was against me. I thought it would stay that way forever until Jasper showed up.

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)

I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)

Take me away.I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)

(and off and on) All the pain I thought I knew.

All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never said.

Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away! Break me away! Take me away!

I jumped when a cold hand touched my arm. I looked behind me to see Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed. Vampires were far too silent for my taste.

"Where are Bambi and Spike?" I whispered softly so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"They are at my house. I didn't want to leave Spike alone so I let Bambi stay. I knew you'd be home soon so Tattoo would be fine." He was so considerate. I was sure most vampires would see them more as blood than pets, even the non-vegetarians.

"Will you lay with us Jasper?" He answered by lying down and wrapping his arms around my waist. His cold body fit perfectly against mine. Everything made since when we were together. All of my problems seem to fade away.

I sighed in contentment.

"If I can make you so relaxed, why are you always mad at me?" he asked in a tiny hurt voice.

"I'm not always mad at you. I'm never mad at you."

"It sure seems that way." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Jazz I'm not. I'm just...confused." No point in lying to an empath.

"Really? Does this confusion have anything to do with a certain vampire you were on a date with tonight?" I stiffened.

"I wouldn't really call it a date." I said slowly.

"I know exactly how you feel and I feel the same." He hesitantly started sucking on my neck. His tongue swiped out across it. Wow! It felt so...Wow. My mind went completely blank and the house silent. All I could focus on was Jasper.

He turned my jaw then slowly pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to push him. I reacted the way Edward had always wanted me to; I laid perfectly still and let him kiss me. I wasn't too sure he liked that. He forced my lips to part and slid his tongue in. I couldn't just not respond to him. It felt too amazing.

I turned my back to the dog. He used his hand to push me against his body. After awhile I broke apart, much to Jasper's dislike, to breath. I was so perplexed.

Jasper suddenly went stiff.

"What's wrong?" Oh no! I bet I was bad. I never kissed a guy like that. He probably thought I was horrible.

"Werewolves. Three." Whoa! They really did exist. Well I guess if vampires could… What else in the world was I unaware of?

"Where are they?" I asked as I stood.

"Two minutes away. I'm guessing you're coming with me?" He watched me pull on a pair of jeans.

"Duh."

"Just stay on my back. Unless they attack. Then run." He kissed me sweetly before pulling me onto his back. He jumped gracefully from the window.

**Avril Lavigne - Take Me Away. Like always review tons. **


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Jasper suddenly went stiff.

"What's wrong?" Oh no! I bet I was bad. I never kissed a guy like that. He probably thought I was horrible.

"Werewolves. Three." Whoa! They really did exist. Well I guess if vampires could… What else in the world was I unaware of?

"Where are they?" I asked as I stood.

"Two minutes away. I'm guessing you're coming with me?" He watched me pull on a pair of jeans.

"Duh."

"Just stay on my back. Unless they attack. Then run." He kissed me sweetly before pulling me onto his back. He jumped gracefully from the window and started running.

We soon came to a stop. Two very large werewolves came from the forest. One was a russet colored and the other was sandy. A tall Native American man came walking between them. His hair was cut really short. He was barefoot and was only in a pair of jean cutoffs. I think the wolves looked even larger compared to his 6 foot something figure. I found myself holding on to Jasper tighter.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked coldly. I never heard him so angry before. The vibration of a growl was apparent in his chest.

"There was a tress passer on our land. We want to know who it was." The man said. His eyes flickered to mine for a split second. I think his name was Sam...Sam Uley. I wasn't sure how I knew him though.

"I am the only vampire from the Cullen coven and I have been no where near your side. A newborn vampire from Settle maybe..." He stiffened at that thought. He rubbed my leg as if to make sure I was still there.

The scowl on Sam's face deepened. "No one has died in La Push. It wasn't a newborn." he said in a positive voice.

"Well I do not know then. Would you like me to go smell it for you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

The man shifted on his feet. "Actually, yes." Obviously he was reluctant to say it. I remember before Edward left I had went down to first beach with a small group. That was where I had met Sam. That was where...Someone told me about the legends and the treaty. The whole break up has left me so out of it I could hardly remember what happened. I guess I succeeded on blocking certain things out.

"I was being sarcastic." Jasper said bitterly.

"Well I'm not. Take Bella home and come to the boarder with us, okay?"

"Not okay," I murmured into Jasper's ear.

He looked up at me. His pitch black eyes were slowly turning back to their shinning topaz color. "Don't be difficult. If the vampire was still there they could hurt you." he said gently. All the hostility he used with Sam was nowhere evident.

"Yeah I guess I understand why you would leave me alone, defenseless, with a vampire who can be anywhere. That makes perfect sense." His face went pale...er. "Jazz I really doubt you would let any vampire hurt me. Besides who would be stupid enough when really," I glanced at the werewolves, "really big wolves are around?"

He sighed quickly seeing the logic. "Lead the way," he said to the werewolves.

Jasper still kept a distance as he followed them. We were going the same way Charlie and his friend, Billy, would take when they went fishing. Rachael, Rebecca, and I were always stuck together so they could fish. Billy had another child. A son named...I didn't know but I was sure it would come to me.

We came to a stop but they continued a little further leaving a gap between us. Jasper took a deep breath. I hadn't even realized he had stopped breathing. He let out a long, loud hiss.

"Jazz what's wrong?" I ran my head threw his hair.

"Victoria." I felt the blood rush from my face. Oh know. Would she hurt Jasper for killing her mate? I gasped. Would she kill him!?

"Keep your coven away from our side." I looked up to see Sam alone.

There was movement in the trees then two men took the place of the large wolves. One of them quickly captured my attention. It was Jacob. He was the one that told me the Cullen's were vampires and about the treaty. He didn't think any of it was real. He had changed since the last time I had seen him. His hair was much shorter, like the other two. If I didn't know better I would say they were brothers. He was taller than a normal 16 year old. He was far more muscular than the lanky kid I saw at La Push awhile back. Jacob looked older than me now instead of younger. He was cute then but now...He looked so much more-I don't know, manly-that he looked even more attractive. He wasn't Jasper but he was a close second.

"She is not apart of our coven. We killed her mate last year. I'm not sure what she wants now." Jasper grabbed my hand. He glanced up at me. It was only for a second but it was long enough to see the worry and fear in his eyes.

"Maybe she is after you. Or your mate." Two more teenaged men came out of the woods. They gathered around Jacob's sides behind him.

She would have no reason to kill Bella." Jasper hissed. Jacob went rigid and looked at me. His eyes were full of worry. It didn't suit him. The Jake that I remembered was always happy. I was a little shocked that Jasper called me his mate. I didn't realize that was what I was but I liked it.

"Why did you kill the leech's mate?" Sam's voice didn't seem as cold anymore.

"He was a tracker. He liked the scent of Bella's blood. He tried to get it and hurt her really bad. He almost turned her. My brother, sister, and I ripped him to shreds. The other 2 in his coven scattered." His toned darkened as he recalled the horrific event.

I noticed Jacob's fist clenched together. He seemed to be having trouble keeping a calm facade.

Sam sighed. "We'll help you protect Bella but betray us and we'll kill you before she gets a chance." Jasper gave him a sharp nod. "Alright. We'll rearrange our routes around Forks. Are the other Cullen's coming too?" Sam had a normal face now.

Jasper looked up at me. "What do you think?" What did I think? I thought hell no! Would Edward come? Would Alice and her mate? How would everyone react to us?

"Up to you I guess." I mumbled.

"Not at the moment but we will inform to them." He gave me a reassuring smile before turning back to them.

Sam gave a nod. "We'll be in touch then." Jasper turned on his heel and ran back to Charlie's.

Tattoo tugged me back to the bed the moment we got in. Jasper laid on his back beside me. Tattoo sat in my lap and put his head on my chest. "He missed you." Jasper murmured to me. Aw, Tat was so sweet.

I noticed Jasper had put the phone up to his ear. I guess he didn't have to worry about calling a house too late when no one slept. I laid back and he put his arm around my shoulder. Tattoo growled. I guess she was comfortable the way she was. "Sh. You'll wake Charlie," I laughed quietly. He moved so he was lying between me and the wall. He put his head on my stomach. I paid attention to the song on the radio. It was how I felt now to an extinct anyway.

Here's the thing we started out friends.

It was cool but it was all pretend.

Yeah yeah. Since U Been Gone.

You dedicated, you took the time.

Wasn't long till I called you mine.

Yeah U Been Gone.

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

Edward and I had started out as awkward friends. Then we fell in love. He was dedicated to me. I was more than happy to call him mine. I could never stop thinking of us together forever.

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving. on Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you. Now I get

What I want. Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah. Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way 

Now that he was gone I could understand it wasn't real. This thing with Jasper...This was real. Edward never said he wanted to only be with me. He was fixed on letting me get old and die one day. I guess he never felt the way I did.

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you. Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

He had his chance and he blew it. I would never be able to forgive him for that. The way he made me feel...I could hardly take it. Then Jasper came into my life.

Since U Been Gone. I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you). Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone. Since U Been Gone

"Get some sleep Bella." Jasper said softly. I blinked and looked over to him. How did I end up with a perfect God. I gave him a kiss and tried something I had never before. I tried to force my emotion on him. I wanted to show him how much I felt for him. I was guessing it worked when he gasped and shifted so he was hovering over me. He didn't break the kiss once. He showed me the way he felt and I reacted the same way. My stomach tightened at the impact of it all. I thought I would drown from it all. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathing hard. Jasper slid down a little and placed his head over my quirky heart. I was suddenly exhausted. I soon drifted into a Jasper filled sleep.

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

(Thursday. Two days later.)

"So Bella are you excited about the party?" Jessica asked me. I was so glad the day was over. Everyone was talking about the party that Mike was throwing Friday. It was on First Beach now. The more I heard about it the more I didn't want to go.

"Yeah sure." I lied. Jessica was rambling about something but I stopped listening. I put only one ear piece in my ear so I could at least pretend I was.

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and i cant get out

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here

Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

Apparently Charlie liked Jasper. He was allowing me to stay with him the weekend because he was going to Seattle. I really didn't want him there with all those vampires but Jasper assured me he would be fine. Charlie trusted me with Jasper. I guess it was because he brought me out of the...mind set I was in. Charlie, for sure, liked him more than Edward. He was positive Jasper was good for me. He knew he would never stop loving me. I think Jasper said something to him though. Charlie was even happier when he saw the way he was with his nephew. Jasper loved playing with him. Charlie thought we would make a nice family when we were older.

An every time I think ive finally made it. I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before

I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty. What the Fuck do I have to say?

I really shouldn't have been so surprised when Edward left. The way he was treating me should have raised some red flags. I guess it did but I chose to ignore them. I just hoped that I was getting paranoid. He was acting so strange all the time. I should have known he was unhappy. I really shouldn't have had that meltdown when he did leave. It had scared Charlie and Renee. Renee. I hadn't talked to her in awhile. I should probably E-mail her later. She was bound to be worried.

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here

Release me, I'm just as lost as you. Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

Charlie had agreed on letting me and Jasper name the baby. I think Jazz influenced him because he knew how much I wanted to. His name was now Chase Damien Swan. It wasn't really official yet because Charlie still hadn't filled out the paperwork. Chase had slept in my room. Charlie and I decided the baby would stay in my room. It would be fine for me. When ever he woke up Jasper could get him so I would be able to sleep through the night. Not that Charlie knew that. I had bought a bunch of stuff for him. Jasper made me use his credit card. He had gone hunting while I was shopping; He didn't want to risk being thirsty when he didn't know how he smelled.

Keep it inside, the image portrayed. As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way

A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it. I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need

A small reflection on when we were younger. We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered

Now were older its getting harder to see. What this future will hold for us, what the F are we going to be?

The bassinet was at the foot of my bed. I bought him a small dresser full of clothes which was in my closet. The changing table was up against the wall besides the computer. Some bottles and formula was under it on the shelf along with lotions, powders, and other baby stuff he probably didn't need but I got any way because it looked cute. I had bought him 2 car-seats. One was in my car and the other was in Charlie's car. Tattoo had to leave because Charlie was afraid of him, even though he wouldn't admit it. He was at home with Bambi and Tattoo.

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out

Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here

Release me, I'm just as lost as you. Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

Yes, I said home. Jasper likes it when I call it that. He told me it was more for me then for himself. We decided that once I graduate I'll move in with him. He wants to be as close as possible to me, especially now. Victoria was ruining everything. I was finally happy and she had to come in and screw it all up. It wasn't even just our lives. It was the packs too. Not all of there parents knew about them so they were sneaking out and getting into trouble. I was positive they had better things to do than chasing a wild vampire. Especially the ones that imprinted. They had to worry about the possibility of not going home to there true other half's. There was no room for error. That was why when they were on their shifts they did it in pairs. It wasn't safe, especially for the young ones.

So lost, I'm just as lost as you. Oh well what am I going to do I'm afraid I'm falling 

farther away (from where I want to be) Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, 

this pictures frozen and I cant get out Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, 

this pictures frozen and I cant get out of here. Release me, I'm just as lost as you. 

Believe me, I'm just as lost as you

I was pulled from my thoughts by the roar of a motorcycle. I glanced behind me to see Jacob parked illegally on the sidewalk. "Whoa! Who's that hotty?" Jessica asked cutting off from whatever she was saying.

I rolled my eyes. "My friend, Jacob." I stated.

She was checking him out. "He looks dangerous...Is he single?" Oh my freakin god. She was so...I couldn't think of the right word but that was exactly what she was. I walked over to Jake without answering her.

"Hey. What's up?" I had a feeling many people thought the same as Jess. There was like a bubble around Jake that people weren't getting too close too. He had on a snug black shirt and greased stained jeans. He looked different to me. I was use to seeing him in only cutoffs. He actually had shoes on! Cold hands placed themselves on my hips. I leaned back on Jasper.

"We almost had her but we found another scent mixed in with hers and it threw us off." he explained.

"Laurent." Jasper and I said in unison.

"We need your coven down here if we are going to get her." I didn't want them to come. Sure I missed Esme and Emmett but I wasn't ready. I got in the car and let them talk. I didn't want to hear about this anymore. I turned the radio on and closed my eyes.

My disposition is in a position for all to see. Regretless for how it feels. I got a bullet with a

name on it. Bullet with a name. Because the cause for all, the pause you think you see

is really concentration on the steel. I got a bullet with a name on it. Bullet with a name.

I was so sick of this. All of it. Now Laurent was in it too! This was too much. If I wasn't already worried I sure as hell was now. What if she hurt one of them? Or worse kill one of them? What if she went after Chase?! I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost him. She had to know about him if she was watching us, that is. We went out in public with him after school. Charlie was with him now. I wasn't really sure where he was right now. He took today off. He might be at Billy's. He said he wanted to visit him.

See everybody watching and passing judgment on every little move and decision I make.

How can I be an individual with the weight of the world with 8 other planets to take?

and with everything happening gunshots clapping and people all running in every direction with their 

hands up praying for the drama to end, I got my hand out looking for some money to spend.

The price tags on the things I need are getting bigger by the day I got a bullet with a name on it.

Bullet with a name. The way I work so hard for things they just take away from me.

I got a bullet with a name on with a name. I'm working harder than a hundred black 

mules down in water, no clouds, no cover, from the hotter than Hell no dinner bell,

empty oven again from another bad opinion. I mean who doesn't want the cars, money, fame, 

attention, bars, honeys, games, attention, stars? Funny how we say we don't need it

then turn around and try to achieve it.

I relaxed when I felt Jasper's hand wrap around mine. It was pathetic how much I needed him. he was the only thing keeping me sane. I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a normal life. Even with all the drama going on I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. As long as I got to keep Jasper I didn't care.

The price tags on the things I need are getting bigger by the day I got a bullet with

a name on it. Bullet with a name. The way I work so hard for things they just take away

from me. I got a bullet with a name on with a name.

Everything that they say about me. And everything that they make me need,

are nothing when they're taking everything away from me.

Everyone trying to make it harder and everyone saying I would never be.

You're nothing but a name on the bullet that I aim

I opened my eyes when we came to a stop. Jasper came around my side and helped me out. "She was hear." he hissed. I stiffened. I could hear Tattoo and Bambi barking on the inside. We rushed into the house. I saw Spike curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Other than his shaking he looked fine. The barking was coming from upstairs. I ran up with Jasper at my heels. She locked them in the bathroom. The moment I opened the door they shot out. The first thing I noticed was the mirror. I gasped but the scream got caught in my throat.

In blood it said, "Charlie Swan. RIP."

I felt a tear glide down my cheek. "We need to get to Charlie now!" My voice cracked a few times but Jasper understood. He scooped me up and started running. I couldn't form a coherent thought. How could any one be so cold hearted. He didn't do anything at all!

"Stay here. I don't want you to see." he said as he placed me on the ground. "No I have to see." I insisted. He grabbed my hand and slowly opened the door. A sob broke from my chest. Jasper hugged me from behind. Charlie was slaughtered and left on the floor. His chest and stomach looked as if claws cut it open. There was blood everywhere. I could see his freaking skull! His leg was bent and cut. His arm wasn't even attached to him! Jasper was trembling from being me. This was hurting him. There was just so much blood.

There was crying coming from beside the stairs. I ran over to Chase and cradled him to my chest. His crying instantly stopped. I checked over him quickly. I was sure she didn't touch him but she could have. She was so close. "Does he hurt anywhere?" I asked Jasper in a broken voice.

"No." he answered quickly. I could hear sirens getting close to the house. Who called an ambulance? I was trying so hard to pay attention when they had got hear but my brain was shutting down. I didn't snap out of it until Jasper laid me on his...our bed. I never even realized he had picked me up. I placed Chase on the bed next to me but kept my hand on him.

"He needs clothes, crib, milk, diapers,..." I ranted quickly.

"Bella, stop. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that. You are my main priority at the moment. Let me take care of you." He caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Later. Chase comes first." He removed his hand.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes quick enough to see him run out. Chase kicked me to remind me he was there, as if I could forget. Jasper came back an hour later. It was just in time because Chase had fallen asleep a few moments before. In a few quick movements he had the bassinet up. He took Chase away from me and laid him in his bed.

He got in the bed and hovered over me. With one hand he wiped the tears off my face. I wonder how long I had been crying. He pressed his lips to mine. I felt a surge go through me as he passed all his emotions on me. "I'll make you feel better." he whispered. He leaned back and pulled my shirt over my head.

**Trapt-Still Frame and Nonpoint-Bullet With A Name. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ew! I scrunched my face up. That was not the way I wanted to be woken up. Someone just licked my face. I opened my eyes to see Bambi staring at me.

"What?" I asked her in a hoarse whisper. She looked pointedly to her right. Jasper was hovering over Chase who was laughing at him.

"Need some help?" I asked softly. I glanced at the clock. 6:56. I slept through the whole day. Jasper wore me out. I pulled his shirt on and walked over to where he was standing.

"I tried to do it but these things are impossible. The first 5 times I ripped it. The 6th time he went outside of it. I had to take him a bath which was immensely difficult. The rest of the times he wouldn't sit still. I don't even know which way it goes on!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

I grabbed the diaper and easily put it on him. Jasper let out a growl. I smiled a little when Chase tried to imitate it. He grabbed a hold of my finger.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me softly.

"I'm better than yesterday. I'm done crying." I stated stubbornly.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind me. "I won't let her take Chase away from you...From us. I called the family. They'll be here soon. Two days at the most." he said gently. Chase was starting to fall asleep. I stiffened but quickly relaxed.

"The whole family?" I bit down on my lower lip.

"Yes...Answer me something...Do...Are you still...in love with Edward?" he stammered in a low whisper. He knew without me responding. His ability sucked sometimes. I couldn't even lie to spare his feelings without him finding out. He released me from his hold and went to sit on the bed. He had his head hung and his shoulders slouched.

I took my finger out of Chase's tiny hand and stood in front of Jasper. "Jazz...It's not the same. I don't love him like I love you. A small part of me will always love him to some small extent. I will always love you more though." I whispered the last part. I sat down on his lap.

He looked up at me with big eyes. "Honestly?" he whispered in disbelief. What? Now he was questioning my emotions.

I smiled a little. "Yeah." I kissed him gently. "I'm gonna go shower. Don't try to change his diaper." I said as I grabbed an outfit to wear.

I had meant for it to be quick but I was in there for an hour. It relaxed me and I felt that I could use the relaxation. I found that I had a few bruises from last night. I didn't even notice them to I saw them. I had 3 on my chest, 4 on my inner thighs, his hand prints on my bicep and my on my hips. It was funny I was enjoying it last night. Why did it suck now? Well that wasn't true it only hurt when I touched it. I was glad I brought an outfit in with me because it would really kill Jasper if he saw that he hurt me. I quickly dried off and started dressing. I pulled on, over a long sleeved black shirt, a Taproot shirt and black beat up jeans.

I walked out and saw Jasper on the bed playing with the cat. He had on a long sleeved gray shirt and jeans. His hair was wet. "Jasper you left Chase alone!?" My voice raised an octave. "He could have suffocated. He...The dogs could have ...have..." I led off not really having anything. I looked over to Chase who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the fuss I was throwing over him.

"Bella. I would never ever in all of eternity let anything happen to our son. I was gone for 6 seconds. The dogs wouldn't harm him. If I thought they were a threat to him I would get rid of them."

I walked over and sat next to him. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm a little...paranoid I guess."He kissed my forehead.

"I've noticed." He smiled.

"When was the last time he ate?" I snuck a glance at him again.

"4:37. You need food yourself. I'll cook you something." He ran downstairs.

"Don't burn anything," I mumbled.

I jumped when the phone rang. I was going to go insane with all of this silence. I flicked the radio on before answering. It was just background music so it wouldn't be so quiet. Before all of this I never realized silence could be so loud.

"Hello?" I sounded differently. I cleared my throat to clear the obstruction.

"Like oh my god Bella. I heard about your dad. That's so terrible. Are you okay?" Jessica asked. Of course she heard but who hadn't heard? He was the chief.

"I'll survive. I don't want to keep falling apart in front of Jasper and I have to stay strong for Chase anyway." I told her truthfully.

I heard her gasp. "You're keeping him? That's so nice of you. You really look like his mother anyway." According to Jasper Chase loved me like his mother. He would be sad if I gave him up. I couldn't handle that. I hated it when he cried. Not because it was annoying but because I wanted him to be happy.

"Yeah he's mine. I did the paperwork yesterday. I'll be missing school...for awhile. I want to keep close to Chase." I picked chase up and cradled him to my chest.

"That's sweet. I don't see how you can live there though after...everything." I was glad she had enough common sense to not say it.

"I'm not. I live with Jasper." I said stupidly. Now more questions. Yay.

"Really wow! How does he like Chance?"

I internally groaned.

"Jasper loves him. We named him _Chase _Damien Swan-Hale. We are _both _now his parents." UGH! Would it kill me to just let her think what she wanted? Why did I keep opening my big mouth? She was bound to gossip to the whole town now.

Chase started to squirm in my arms. "Oh sorry Jess. I would _love _to talk but Chase needs a bottle. I'll talk to you later." I pressed end and let the phone fall to the bed. I reached over to the nightstand and scooped the formula into it. I quickly gave it to him after I shook it. It was like he was starving. I sighed.

When you feel so close to some resolve. And you write the words you were writing for

But your courage gets dissolved. Into what, I don't know...When you feel that way again

You have to stop your thinking. And think of what you're here for. And let the rest of your feelings go

You've got to find your balance. You've got to realize. You've got to try to find what's right before 

your eyes. And if you find you've all your grace is gone

Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on

I watched Chase as he drank his formula. I was so screwed. What would happen when this was all over? When I was with Jasper I could relax without the worry of vampires attacking us in public. When Jasper realizes I'll be twenty pretty soon… ( I honestly just put a number in. It's probably nineteen but I'm not sure.) We had Chase so I couldn't be turned. I would put him in danger. I couldn't be away from him for a year; He'd forget me. I could wait but I'd be in my late twenties and... This wouldn't work out.

When you feel so close to some you say the things that you're standing for

Don't let your courage get dissolved. Cause it's then that the fear grows You've got to find your balance

You've got to realize. You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes. And if you find you've fallen

And all your grace is gone. Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on

Just give me the word and I will be there. Just give me the words that I've been living for

Just tell me the things you might have felt before. It's do or die -- this is either/or

Just give me the word and I will be there. Just give me the word and I will be there

Jasper came in with a plate full of French fries. I was pretty sure that was the only thing he could cook.

"What's wrong? I can cook something else..." He started to get up from the bed.

"No it's fine. It's not that." I reluctantly handed Chase over.

"Then what is it?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "Nothing important, Jazz." I told him forcing a smile.

He frowned. "If you don't tell me I'll just think it's something worse than what it is." Wow where have I heard that before?

"It's not...bad I guess. I'll tell you...later. When everything is over with, I mean. You might actually bring it up yourself." I sighed.

"Bella..." I shook my head and kissed him lightly. I didn't want him to worry about that now. I didn't want to worry about it now.

**Falling On-Finger Eleven. Like always please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright! You all good now! Yeah!" I said to Chase, playfully. He giggled and started kicking from where he was on the floor. We were all downstairs waiting on the arrival of our family. I had just finished grooming Chase. He was currently in a black Onesie that said "I Do My Own Stunts." Jasper bought it yesterday. He looked awesome but I was another story.

I had changed outfits ten times already. I was nervous to say the least. How would they all react to my new darker gothic style? I should probably go change again. I had on a Five Finger Death Punch shirt under my black jacket, black khaki caprice, and my All Star Converse with chains. I failed in comparison to the two. Chase was a baby, so it didn't matter what he was wearing because he would always be cute. Jasper was always perfect in his vampire glory. He had on a long sleeved Mudvayne shirt, beat up jeans, and his old chucks. I was going to change.

Before I got the chance to move cold arms wrapped around my waist. Jasper pressed his lips to my neck. "You look hot and you know it. I'm not letting you change anymore. It doesn't matter what they think any way." He rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt a smile tug on my lips. How did he always do that? I could feel like crap one moment then he could raise my spirits with the simplest words.

I guess Chase agreed; He squirmed and yelled out. He was a very happy baby. "I wish you would have told them about him...About us." I sighed. Unless Alice had a vision, no one knew about anything.

"I could have but I felt as if they should find out in person. It'll be fine. You worry far too much." I did didn't I?

I decided to ask him a question. It had been nagging at me since yesterday. It probably wasn't the best time to ask but I had to know. "Do you still love her?" I went stiff. I really didn't want to know the answer.

"No where near as much as I love you. I love her like a sister, somewhat." Oh great I felt even worse now. He was totally in love with me while I still loved his brother. What was wrong with me? Maybe once I saw him today I would fall out of love with him. I highly doubted that. With my luck I'd probably love him more. Oh God I didn't want to see him!

"Should I be worried? Because I am." he said softly into my neck. A frown formed on my face. It wasn't because I was mad at his question. It was because he had to be worried about weather I left him or not. Why did I have to hurt him so much?

"Of course not. I love you more than I have ever loved him." This was true. It was the simplest things that made me want to be with him. With Edward...He didn't trust me to be alone without harming myself. Jasper gave me freedom. He wasn't over-protective. Jasper doesn't with hold information so I won't worry. Jasper knew I was strong and he didn't tell me what I could and could not do. He treated me like a person instead of a glass doll.

"Alright. They're here." I went stiff once again but his cool lips put me to ease. "Relax Bella." he whispered into my ear then went around the corner to get the door. I put Chase up on my shoulder and stood. I felt Spike cower down behind my feet. Then the dogs bared their teeth and crouched as if to attack.

"Hey knock it off." I told them. I was confused until I saw the family come around. Besides Jasper I don't think they liked vampires. "Stop it." Bambi backed down but Tattoo didn't. I grabbed for his collar to drag him upstairs. I guess I caught him off guard because his head whipped around and his teeth dug into the place between my thumb and finger. I gasped and pulled back. I was too shocked to actually feel it. Jasper sped over but I placed my bloody hand on his chest. "Don't hurt him. He didn't mean to."

I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone tense. Emmett looked ready to take down Jasper if needed. Jasper's eyes were pitch black. Jasper looked torn between listening to me and ripping the dog apart. I shouldn't tempt him.

"Tattoo go upstairs." I told him. He whimpered and licked the arm that I had Chase in. "I know you're sorry. Go." He turned and went upstairs with Bambi on his heels. I turned back to Jasper. He sighed and his eyes slowly went back to the brilliant topaz color.

"If that dog touches you again I'm killing it." he hissed.

I frowned. "He didn't do it on purpose. You _know _he feels bad for doing it. Can you really blame him for not liking them after what Victoria did?"

He thought for a moment. "He doesn't react that way to me."

"You're different." I smiled.

"Hardly."

Chase smacked him as if to agree with me. I laughed softly. Jasper growled, playfully, at him before lifting my hand to his mouth. They all gasped when he started drinking my blood. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at their reactions. Jasper soon released my hand and wiped the left over blood from the corner of his mouth. He was gone for exactly one second with a band-aid.

"How did you just do that?" Carlisle asked clearly surprised. The shock wore off quickly for Emmett. He ran over and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Hi Emmett. I missed you too but I'll have Jasper hurt you if you smash my kid."

He chuckled, but released me. "I could take Jasper without a sweat. Who's the kid? Why aren't you fat? How old is he? Can I hold him?" he ran off quickly. It took me a moment to catch all of that he said.

"Chase Damien Swan-Hale. My nephew. I adopted him which is why I'm not fat. He's six..."

"Seven." Jasper said cutting me off then continued to explain the blood thing to Carlisle.

"Seven months today. When was the last time you fed?" He didn't seem to catch the last name. His eyes were a really dark topaz color.

"We hunted a few weeks ago. I won't hurt him. Besides I'd go after you because you smell better." he said matter of factly. Strange enough that made me feel better. I handed him over.

Rosalie came over as well. "Hello Bella." She smiled at me. It didn't look forced or anything.

"Um...Hi?" Why was she being nice? She couldn't stand me before. She smiled at my flustered state and sat on the couch next to Emmett and Chase.

Esme glided over to me and gave me a tight hug. "I have missed you Bella." She held me at arms length and looked over me. She smiled. "Black is a good color on you my dear." I smiled at her. She moved over and sat by Rosalie's feet. She was holding Chase at the moment.

Carlisle came over next and hugged me. "We have missed you terribly. How have you been?"

My eyes flickered to Jasper who was staring adoringly at me. "Terrific. I couldn't be happier."

A smile appeared across his face when he realized why. "I'm happy for you." He went over by Esme and sat next to her. A black and white blur came my way then stopped abruptly.

"Hi Alice," I mumbled. I wasn't being fair but I couldn't help it. I didn't like anyone who hurt my Jazz.

"Hi to you too. I thought you would be happier to see me." She put her hands on her hips.

"Not my fault you thought wrong." What did she expect! She and Jasper were together for like ever. I never thought she would...could do that to him. She frowned at me then her eyes glazed over. The vampire I hadn't met yet came to her side.

"Since Alice is busy at the moment I'll introduce myself Bella. I'm Nickolas." He held his hand out.

I shook it. "Hello."

He was gorgeous like all vampires but no where near Jasper's beauty of course. He was an inch or two shorter. His built wasn't more impressive either. He had long golden colored hair and strange dark crimson color. I withdrew my hand and crossed my arms. He smiled flashing bright sharp teeth.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you or your baby." he retorted. I was still tense until Jasper sent me a wave of calmness.

"Thanks I guess."

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. She looked at me then to Jasper and back. "Oh I get it now. Congratulations." she said stiffly. I was positive she didn't see that coming.

"Thanks I guess," I repeated. I watched her and Nickolas go and lean on a wall behind the couch. Now it was Edward's turn and...Some blond tramp.

"Hello Bella. This is Veronica. Veronica this is the human I was telling you about." I scowled at that. He talked about me like I was a thing instead of a human.

"Hi." she said in a board tone.

I nodded at her.

She wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie but she was a close second. "I see you're causing trouble again. You never could do anything without causing problems." Edward said nonchalantly.

I glared at him. "Fuck you Edward." He seemed shock that I cursed but I wasn't done yet.

**Review.**


	12. AN: Sorry

I know I hate these too. You don't have to read this. I'm just telling everyone that I wont update until tomorrow. I wanted to today but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry for making you wait. For those that haven't review please do so and check out my newest story, Swamped.


	13. Chapter 12

I lied my head on Jasper's bare chest, still breathing hard. The family had left a few hours ago. We all agreed on the routes and shifts so there was no confusion in that. We ruled out the Volturi as possible suspects because if they wanted me dead, I would have been by now. We are going on Jasper's idea; Victoria formed an army of newborns.

I had missed them all but I was glad when they finally left. Edward had really pissed me off.

"_Fuck you Edward! How the hell is any of this my fault?" I kept my voice down so I wouldn't upset Chase. I wanted to hit Edward so hard and I probably would if my hand wouldn't get broken in the process. _

_He opened his mouth then closed it again. I decided to keep going while I was still angry. I was tired of holding back all of the time._

"_If you had let James kill me in the first place none of this would be happening. Dozens of people would still be alive. This is your doings. What is one human's life to dozens? You left me any way so why did it matter?"_

_He just glared at me. "Ick. What's that smell?" I heard Emmett ask before the door bell rang. I walked past Edward and opened the door for the pack to come in._

Things got a little more heated but I think I handled it well.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked after I caught my breath.

"Yeah babe?"

"Who is Benito?" I never got around to asking that before but he...distracted me. Not that I was complaining. He easily made today's stress disappear.

"Well it has much to do with my past. I'm not sure you want to know about that." he mumbled. I looked up to see him grimacing.

"Of course I want to wouldn't I?" I rubbed my hand on his scared arm. I had always wondered how he had gotten bit so much but never asked.

He sighed then began his story. (I'm not going into all of it. Just the Benito part.) "The south was a very dangerous place. Vampires always fought for more land with blood and power. The most effective tactic was invented by Benito. The first anyone had ever heard of him, he came from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Huston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of Allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" I asked in a small whisper.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves. And as the covens he estimated took more than half his force down before they lost. You see, though newborns are dangerous they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're slaves to their own instincts thus makes them predictable. Usually they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers. The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito; make armies of their own." He paused and looked down at me. He stared at me for a moment, reading my face, and then continued. "All hell broke loose - and I mean that more literal than you can imagine. We immortals have our histories too, and this particulars war will never be forgotten. Of course, it wasn't a good time to be human either."

I shuddered at the thought but he continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions-in fact your histories blame a disease for the population slump-the Volturi family stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize- Mexico City. The Volturi started with him then moved on to cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter that will never be forgotten in history, though there were few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone who once had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan." He shuddered.

I realized that was the first time I had ever seen him afraid.

Jasper continued with his story, only pausing once to retrieve Chase from his crib when he woke up to be fed. It was very difficult to hear and I understood why he was hesitant to tell me. "Why are you annoyed? I had feared you would be afraid of me." he said in an amused tone.

"I'm not." I said quietly through gritted teeth. Chase was sleeping silently between Jazz and I.

"Yeah actually you are. What's wrong?" He brushed the hair from my face.

"It's not fair." I said giving up. He would figure it out sooner or later so it might as well be sooner. "I knew you were in the army so I had assumed you were at least 21. I didn't realize you were barely seventeen. I'm already older than you." I complained. It was so unfair.

"Oh. That was what you have been worrying about all this time. I want to be with you for all eternity but...Chase." he led off.

"Yeah I know. That was why I never brought it up. This sucks so much. I have to choose my son or my mate. It's not fair." I said in a hoarse whisper. I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. I could feel tears producing. I couldn't live without either but I wouldn't have a choice.

"Bella. When he's older..."

I cut him off." When he's older I'll be older. I can't win."

"Baby...We'll find a way. You...Maybe it won't take a year with you. If you work hard enough maybe you'll be able to get use to it enough to be around him. And if not, a year isn't that long. He won't forget you. Rosalie would take care of him."

I stiffened. She would raise him as if he were her own. I knew it was selfish but the thought of that made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't picture him calling her mommy. It would kill me. I may not have given birth to him but he was still my son.

"No. I can't just let that happen. He's mine to take care of. Not something I can get rid of. I can't do that." I told him. He was silent for awhile. I opened my eyes to see him pouting. I knew I had hurt him. "Jazz. Look at me. Jazz." I said softly. He didn't respond. I...I think he was crying. I wasn't sure I mean there weren't any tears but his lip was quivering and he just looked like he was. Great. Edward was right. I couldn't do anything without screwing something up. I picked Chase up and transported him to his own bed. He whined for a second then fell asleep. I turned to Jasper and slithered into his arms. "Jazz I want to be with you for all eternity but Chase needs me. You know I love you but I have to be with him. He's just a baby." I whispered to him.

He took a deep breath before talking. His voice was a little harsh so it took me by surprise. "I know that Bella. He's more important than I am. I just wish you would take in all of the options." He still wouldn't look at me. His face was contorted in an adorable pout. I couldn't resist; I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me back. When I pulled back his lips moved to my neck.

"You are just as important to me as Chase is." I told him."

"What if you could still see him? Would that make you happy? You wouldn't be able to get to close but you'd still see him and he'd see you." he said against my throat.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll restrain you if necessary. You'll feed right before you see him. We wouldn't be able to live with him but you'd see him everyday. It could work."

"It didn't work for you." I pointed out.

"Different situation. I didn't have the right motivation either. Please. Please consider it." he begged shamelessly.

"Alright Jazz." I would take in every single option. I would not lose either of them. No matter what.

XxX

**EdPOV**

We all left the house together and went to our own. Vivian was right on my heels as I ascended the stairs up to my room. She shut the door behind herself. "What's wrong Eddie?" she asked as I sat on the couch.

"Don't call me that." I hissed at her. How did this happen? Any of this? I left to make her safe and my back stabbing, volatile brother takes my place. How could she move on? I know that was what I asked but I meant with a human. Hell I'd rather it be that dog then my own brother. Bella hates me now. There was pure hatred in her voice and eyes as she yelled at me. Jasper had to restrain himself from attacking because he didn't like the way I was treating her. He was such an asshole. He knew I would be reading his thoughts so he thought of him and Bella in bed. She screamed his name, not mine. I wanted to kill him right then and there, for showing me that they...were intimate and that he wasn't hurting her. If he hurt her then I could get back with her and Vivian would go away.

Vivian was a nice girl but I only brought her to try to get over Bella. It didn't help; Every time I touched her I thought of Bella. I missed her with all of my horrid being. I never should have left in the first place. It didn't help anything. She was still in danger and it _was _my fault.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." She walked over to me and straddled my waist. "I'll make it all better. I'll make you forget about everything. You won't remember her at all." she whispered in my ear before kissing me. I guess she was good at something; she didn't mind acting like a slut.

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED AND GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Nervousness was only one of the million emotions I was feeling. The other was fear. Rosalie and I had never been friends before so I didn't fully understand why she wanted to speak with me. We were sitting up on the roof. Chase and our men were downstairs watching the news. Now they were considering a serial killer now that they eliminated gangs. They really have nothing to go on considering vampires leave no finger prints...but even if they did I'm sure they wouldn't be in the system. It all was getting out of hand which meant we would have to step in, soon. The rest of the Cullen's and the pack were preparing. Jasper would show them some more affective moves later tonight.

"So Bella...I just wanted... to apologize for...always..." she struggled. I laughed quietly.

"It's fine Rosalie. Don't hurt yourself." She smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one." she retorted.

I nodded. "Well you have more insight then I do. What's up with Alice? How could she fucking possibly hurt Jasper that much when she claimed she was head over heels for him?" I asked in a furious whisper. I didn't want them to hear us talking. She sat next to me so I would hear her without straining so much.

"I honestly have no idea. Nickolas came to our house a month after we left. Alice and he hit it off right away. She started ignoring Jasper to be with him. After awhile she finally dumped Jasper and he was completely crushed. He disappeared and we haven't heard from him until those mongrels got involved. Alice was too busy to even look for him. She ignores me too. Her whole world centers on him. Edward's no better."

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly. She shook her head.

"I have a question." she reminded me. I sighed but nodded for her to continue. "How do you feel about Jasper and Edward?"

I shifted uncomfortably. This had to be the top five worse questions ever. "Um...Well...I love Jasper so much, but Edward...I don't know. I don't love him enough to break things off with Jazz but he still holds a small quarter of my heart. Jasper is the most important person in the world to me though. That won't ever change... Well, actually he's tied with Chase but above Edward if that means anything."

She smiled happily. "Yeah that means something. In the back of my mind I thought you were only using him to get over Edward but I see that's not it at all. I know he truly loves you. He's happier than he was with Alice. I didn't think he would ever find anyone after her. Especially since is so shy and quiet. Some times any way." she shrugged. See I wasn't the only one to see it. He tried to hide it but to the people who knew him it was obvious.

"My turn. What did you mean about Edward?"  
She sighed lightly. "Well...He likes Vivian and all but he doesn't love her. She's the rebound. He used her to get over you but it hasn't worked yet. He only left in the first place to keep you safe. Obviously that was pointless because you still are in danger. He hates Jasper for taking what was his, so to speak." she said matter-of-factly.

I frowned. "He told you all this?"

"No. I'm very observive. I guess that's my ability. I pay attention to things that normal pe...vampires don't. He'll try to get you back, you know." I sighed and nodded. Edward was always the stubborn one. This was just so sucky. I refused to hurt Jasper though. He was my mate not Edward. "So my turn. Are you going to get changed?" She tried to keep a blank face but worry was clear.

"Yeah. I won't be near Chase as I normally am but I will see him. I'll always be fed. I won't harm him. Jazz says it'll help if I have the right motivation."

"That's true. He's evidence to that. Emmett had me. Esme, Carlisle. I had my own fury. Edward...and Alice saw us."

That brought another question to mind. "Nickolas has red eyes. If he attacks Chase I will kill him myself. Is he a newborn or does eat, er, drink from humans?" I asked forgetting to lower my voice to a whisper.

"We're not to sure about him. He always avoids the question. Carlisle asks us not to push him and he'll tell us when he feels safe to." Her tone became annoyed. I didn't see Rosalie a patient person no matter how long she's had to perfect it.

"I don't trust him. I'm going to the baseball diamond and I'm going to leave Chase with the pack's tribal leaders." She threw me a disbelieving look. "I trust them to take care of him. Besides, Collin and Brady will be there, one in wolf form at all time so he'll be perfectly safe." She shrugged.

"Do you like her? Vivian I mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well...I hope when we fight the bitch gets turned into billions of pieces then burned then goes to a fiery hell...but that's just my opinion."

I stared at her for a moment. "Do I wanna know why you hate her so much?" She was truly frightening when she was angry.

"She was hitting on Emmett. She even sat in his fucking lap before. I ripped her arm off but Edward stopped before I could get further. He needed something to fuck later." She quickly looked at me to see if she offended me. I grimaced.

"I really didn't need that image in my head."

"You think you have it bad. Think about having to _hear_ it. There's an automatic picture in your head. I mean there louder than me and Emmett." she said with as she scrunched her face up. She shook her head. "New subject. What are you going to do about school?"

"I have forever to live. I'll find time for it." I paused. "I'm going to see if Jazz will let me be there at the fight." I said letting my voice slip back into a whisper.

Her eyes widened. "You can't. They'll destroy you."

"No. You'll destroy them. They'll be so distracted they won't be able to concentrate on the fight." I explained. She sighed seeing the logic.

"How about we try something different? I already know Jasper will let you be there so there isn't a way around that but...There's a drug. It'll make your blood smell different. It'll disorient them." she explained. I smiled and stood.

"Let's go get it." Her eyes went to the bottom of my shirt. I looked at it. "What?" It looked like a normal Ra T-shirt to me.

"You're gaining weight." she stated then went into the window.

"What! I fucking am not." I walked down the slant on the roof and climbed into the bedroom window. She laughed lightly.

"I like you better this way. You're way less innocent and yes you are. You gained a good centimeter around the bottom of your stomach."

"How am I gaining? I've barely have time to eat. When ever I do eat I never finish it." I sighed. So I had vampires after me and I was getting fat. Well this day was just wonderful.

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**JPOV**

I stared at my one true love as she descended the stairs next to Rosalie. I stood and ran to her side with Chase in my arms. She smiled at me. "We'll be back, later." I frowned. Where could she possibly have to go? Why didn't she want me to come? Oh know! Rosalie was taking her to see Edward. She always did like him more than me. Apparently Bella did too.

No, no, no. I was being ridiculous. She loved me more than Edward. I think. She leaned up and kissed me. "Stop worrying. We'll be fine, Jazz." she said silently on my lips. I sighed and he deepened the kiss. After awhile Chase got impatient and started pulling my ear. I chuckled and pulled away.

Chase extended his arms toward Bella. "Are you taking him?" I asked her.

She frowned. "No. We'll be back soon though." She kissed his forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. "I'm ready Rosalie."

Rose separated from Emmett and they both went out the door. I waited until they were out the door before talking. "Where is she taking her?"

He shrugged. "I didn't ask. Let's play some video games. The news is boring me to death." I rolled my eyes at his lame joke. Tattoo came in the room behind Bambi and whimpered quietly. I knew I was being irrational but I didn't care. He hurt Bella so I wasn't going to play with him. I looked the other way. Emmett hooked the X-Box 360 up to the TV and put in Halo 3.

"I'm going to win. You know that right." I said with a smug grin.

"Yeah right. Just cuz you were in the army doesn't mean you can beat me. Stupid vampire." he mumbled under his breath. I threw the remote control at him. He growled because he couldn't hit me back since I was holding Chase. "You have to put him down sometime."

"Shut up and cut it on." I snapped and grabbed my controller. Chase was getting fussy. He let out a huge yawn. Bella would be angry if she found out but he was tired. I put my hand on his forehead and sent him into a light sleep. I laid his blanket on the floor between my legs then bundled him up in it. We played the game for an hour before the scent hit us. What was Edward doing here? I really didn't care but he was angry and I didn't trust him. "Emmett put Chase in his crib." I told him as I handed him over. Emmett was gone ten seconds and came back the same time Edward came in. "What?"

He glared at me. "You have some nerve Jasper. How could you do this to your own brother? She is mine." he snarled.

"You did this to yourself, Edward. And Bella isn't just some simple object that you can own. She is a human that is _my _mate." I objected angrily. How was he going to blame his idiotic mistakes on me? He left her. He growled. "Stay out of my head if you don't like it." I started thinking of Bella and I in bed.

He snapped. He crouched and growled angrily at me. I did the same and we started to circle. To say this was unfair would be an understatement. He knew every move I was going to make just as quickly as I decided it. I wouldn't win and Emmett wouldn't pick sides. All I had to do was wait for Edward to make a mistake, one simple mistake and it would be all over.

"That won't happen. You deserve to feel the pain you caused me." He lurched at me. I neatly dogged it while he punched the glass out. We continued our dance like circling. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. He wasn't thinking clearly. "You are dead Jasper. I won't let you corrupt my Bella any further."

"Corrupt!? What happened to you when you left? It seems to me that you have become delusional. I have not corrupted, as you say, Bella in any way, shape, or form and she is my mate, not yours." I hissed. He launched himself at me again. I moved too slowly and his slammed me onto the floor, positively denting it. He took a swipe out of my chest causing me to yell out in pain.

"Oh come on Edward. You're overreacting." Emmett said quietly.

"OVERREACTING! I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" he shouted. I took the distraction and kicked him off me. I crawled to my feet and charged at him. I bit down hard on his neck. He pushed me off as he cried out. I fell back onto the table snapping it in half. I stood but was knocked right back down. Edward repeatedly punched me in my face. I twisted and slammed my elbow into his face. He fell onto his stomach so I clawed at it like he did to my chest. His venom leaked from the cuts and he growled. I tried to stand but he bit into my ankle. I whimpered and kicked him in the face with my good leg.

"What are you even doing this for? You have Vivian. Leave my Bella alone."

"I don't want her. I want Bella. She's mine," he snarled and jumped up to his feet. I really didn't want to kill Edward-we needed him to fight- but he would kill me if I didn't. Reacting to my thoughts of what I was going to do he dodged me and ran out the door. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to catch him.

XxX

**BPOV**

I twirled the small vile in my hand. "I don't know Rose. What if they get hurt?" I bit my lip. Seth was just a baby. I could put myself in danger but not the pack. She wanted me to also have a werewolf guard me in addition to injecting myself with this yellow liquid.

"Bella they're werewolves. He probably wouldn't even have to do anything but sit there. Besides he wants to be there any way. Just talk the leader into it." she said it like it was obvious.

"Sam won't go for that."

"Then use...Jacob? He likes you and he's second-in command. I'm sure he'll give you what you want." I sighed and shook my head. This was not going to be easy but she was probably right. "I'll think of a plan that will no doubt make him say yes. Okay? Okay." She jumped out of the car once she came to a stop in the driveway. I got out as well but didn't move. Why was the window shattered? Oh great what did they do?

I jogged into the house and closed the door. When I rounded the corner I gasped and froze in that spot."What the hell?" Everything was totally destroyed. We leave for two freaking hours and this is what they do. Damn it. I knew I should have waited and just eaten here. Emmett and Rosalie ran out the house leaving me with Jasper. "Where's Chase?"

"Sleeping." he said simply. He was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. His shirt was shredded with some weird yellowish green stuff on it. I looked a little closer to him and was immediately frightened. He had scars on his chest. They had to have been recent because they weren't healed all the way.

I ran to his side and sat next to him. "Jazz what happened? Are you okay?"

He grabbed my hand. "I'm fine. Edward and I just had a minor disagreement."

"Edward did this to you?" I questioned angrily. Why the fuck would he do that?

"Yes. He wants you as his mate." he said answering my silent question. I lowered my head and kissed over each of his scars that hadn't healed yet. This was my entire fault. If I had been here he wouldn't have hurt him. "Stop it. I can feel your guilt. It's his fault not yours. I think he's going crazy." he said seriously. He hugged me close to his side. "What's that?" he asked looking at my closed fist on his chest. I opened my hand and showed him the substance. He stiffened. "I thought you wanted me to bite you. Well I guess this is better. It isn't supposed to hurt as much as an actual bite. It's better than me doing it." he rambled.

"Jazz," I said cutting him off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's weakened venom. It'll turn you into a vampire."

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Recap: I opened my hand and showed him the substance. He stiffened. "I thought you wanted me to bite you. Well I guess this is better. It isn't supposed to hurt as much as an actual bite. It's better than me doing it." he rambled.

"Jazz," I said cutting him off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's weakened venom. It'll turn you into a vampire."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What! No. Rosalie said it was only to make me smell different to disorient the newborns."

"Well, you would smell different." he muttered then shook his head. "I don't know what she was thinking. I mean if you want to do it this way it's perfectly fine too. I wouldn't try to stop you. It wouldn't bother me at all really. I just thought you had wanted me to do it. That is stupid though. You should do it this way." He said in a quick murmur. He was staring at the ceiling again. I reached up and pressed my lips to his jaw.

"How does it differ from a regular bite?" I asked into his skin.

"Less pain. Less time. Less of a blood-lust. You would be more human than a vampire just not quite as breakable. I understand why you would choose to do it this way. Whose venom is it?" he asked quietly.

"Some nomad vampire had it on him. I didn't decide to be changed this way. I'd much rather have your venom burning through my veins instead of some strangers." I told him before kissing him lightly.

"I would prefer it that way too but, Chase needs his mother. This way you'll be with him without leaving. You wouldn't have to choose between us."

I sighed. He was right and I needed to think about Chase. "Yeah but I want it to be your venom. Don't you know how to weaken it?"

He smiled and relief washed over him. I gave him a questioning look. His smile turned sheepish. "I just thought you didn't want me to change you."

I rolled my eyes. "You can be really stupid for a smart person."

He chuckled. "Yes I believe I do know how to weaken it. I'll have Carlisle help me." His eyebrows pulled together. "Why did _Rosalie_ even talk you into doing it in the first place?" He hissed her name.

"Jazz don't be mad at her. Her intentions were in the right place."

"I don't agree. Why did she suggest it?"

"Well...I want to be there when you fight." I paused. He looked worried but didn't comment so I went on. "She said it would confuse them if I smelled different from what I use to. She wants me to get the werewolves to guard me. Seth."

He frowned. "Sam doesn't want him to be there. He's too young."

"I wasn't going to ask Sam. She told me to go to Jake. He likes me so he would be willing to convince Sam, according to Rose."

"Since when do you start listening to Rosalie?"

"Since she started talking and gave me something to listen to." I retorted. He cut his eyes at me. "Jazz she is trying."

"Oh I know she's trying. What is she trying is what has me bothered. I know she's my sister but I don't trust her."

"What reason has she given you not to?" I whispered.

"Well today by putting these ideas into your head. She is manipulative. When she wants something she takes it." he snapped angrily. Tears formed in my eyes and my lower lip started to quiver. Jasper's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Your...y-yelling at m-me." I sobbed. I started breathing harder as the tears fell down my cheek.

**JPOV**

I stared at Bella as she cried. I had no idea what to do. She was normal one second then anguish clouded over her emotions. It was like I changed them but I'm positive I didn't. "Bella I wasn't yelling." I said quietly, a tad bit quieter then the first time.

She sat up and pulled away from me. Suddenly she was furious. "Don't fucking patronize Jasper!" she screamed at me.

I gawked at her. I was frightened of Bella. What did I do? What was I suppose to do? "Bella. I'm not. Calm down." I slowly sat up and she threw her arms around me and started kissing me. Lust was radiating off of her. What was going on? I let my hands wonder up to her chest which had grown in the pass few days, much to my pleasure. She started unbuttoning my pants then stopped before she pulled them off.

"I have to pee." she said before jumping up and running upstairs. I draped my arm over my eyes. God dammit.

**BPOV**

I was so worried. It all didn't make sense. My emotions were all over the place. I know I scared Jasper a few minutes ago when I was downstairs. I had no idea why I reacted like that. It was so strange. That was only one thing that had me flustered. I was almost two weeks late and I was _never_ ever late. Until now. After Jasper and I...no, that couldn't be it. Vampires couldn't have children. There had to be something wrong with me. Maybe...I don't know! Oh man, back track. Vampires couldn't have babies. There was no evidence anywhere that proved humans and vampires couldn't. I gasped. I was pregnant. No, no. I didn't know that for sure. It might not be. People are late all the time. I'll just go get a home pregnancy test. If it was positive I told Jasper after the fight. If it was negative, I wouldn't tell him and I'd go to the doctor for a check up.

I turned and lifted my shirt up. The reflection of me was different from a few days ago. All of the newborns had me too busy too notice. I was gaining weight but it was all in my uterus. This was the worse possible time ever to be..._pregnant._ The word was so horrible. What was I to do now? I fixed my shirt then left the bathroom. I went downstairs and finished what I had started.

XxX

3 a.m. I was so exhausted, especially since Jasper was...keeping me up. But I wasn't complaining. He could keep me up any time. We came to a stop once we reached the baseball diamond-The same place where we met James, Victoria, and Laurent before. I repressed a shiver. We had dropped Chase off with Quil. The pack would fill him in later. The pack would be here in a few minutes.

"Rosalie." Jasper hissed at her.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm assuming you did something you shouldn't have."

She shrugged. "Not that I can recall." Her voice was too innocent.

"You gave her venom. If she had done it wrong it could have killed her. If that had happened Emmett would not be able to save you." he said in a deadly tone. A true Hollywood (sexy) vampire minus the fangs.

"Rosalie that was very dangerous. You shouldn't have." Esme said in her motherly tone.

Rosalie crossed her arms. "Sorry mom." she mumbled.

"Carlisle, you know how to weaken venom right?" Jasper asked him. I drowned them out and looked around. Emmett was watching Esme scold Rosalie. Alice and Nickolas were off to the side making out. (Not something I wanted to see.) Vivian had her arms around Edward and was kissing his neck. He wasn't paying attention because he was too busy staring at me. I dropped my eyes. The atmosphere suddenly changed and the pack arrived. Embry, Jared, Paul, and Leah were in there wolf forms. Jake and Sam were human standing in front of them.

Jasper reluctantly placed me on my feet. "Get some sleep, will you?" Jasper asked softly. I kissed him quickly.

"Later. Go teach." He sighed but went to the large gap between the werewolves and vampires. I caught Jake's eye and gestured for him to come over here. He frowned but obeyed. I led the way farther out so they couldn't hear us but close enough that Jasper would see me. "Jake I need you to help me." I said fluttering my eyelashes at him. I felt incredibly stupid but it worked just like last time.

"Anything." he said too quickly. I hid my smile.

"Well...Seth really wants to be at the fight right?"

He frowned at where the conversation went. "Yeah." he drawled.

"Well, so do I."

"You can't. Jasper wouldn't let you any way. It's way to dangerous."

"Jasper wants me happy and me being there will make me happy. Besides, he knows it's a good idea. It will distract them which will be making it an easy kill. This is where Seth comes in. lets say for some, very unlikely chance, a newborn got pass you guys which probably isn't possible but pretend. Seth would be there guarding me. All he would have to do is pin the newborn until one of you get to him. It would make me and Seth both very happy." I smiled alluringly.

He blinked several times before answering. "Well...I'll uh...Talk it over with Sam," he stammered. I kissed his cheek. He turned red under his russet skin.

"Thanks Jake." I started back to where we were.

Alice was now watching Jasper and Emmett fight. Carlisle was studying closely to the moves of there strikes. Nickolas and Vivian were a ways off talking, heads close together so they probably didn't want anyone to hear. Esme was still telling Rosalie how irresponsible she was. Edward was standing by himself, arms crossed, staring at me. Jake went over to his side and started talking to Sam. I sighed. I probably could put it off but that would just mean having to deal with it later. I trudged over to Edward.

"Well?" I asked irritated to the extreme.

"Well what?" he asked warily.

"Well why the hell did you try to kill my mate? When our fucking kid was in the house, no less." I kept a level toned. I had gotten use to arguing quietly with Chase around. He hissed at me. Fucking hissed! "Do that again and I'll rip you apart myself. Now answer my question." I said angrily. I found the volume in my voice dropping, making my fury more evident. Edward shifted away from me.

"What's with all the hostility. I think Jasper is a bad influence. You were never this unpleasant when you were with me. Where you belong."

I shook my head. "First off, I only got my temper when you left me which means my bitchiness was your fault. Second, if you had a child that was put in danger you would be unpleasant too. Third, Jasper is right. You are crazy. I belong with Jasper, being with you was a mistake I will forever regret." I growled before walking away.

I'll admit that was a low blow. The kid thing along with the mistake thing. When I was less angry I would apologize...Maybe. No, I would. Even if I wanted to, I would never regret what we had. He had made me happy and if we were never together, I wouldn't be with Jazz right now.

I went over to the werewolf side. Leah didn't move because she really didn't like me. Jared, Embry, and Paul circled where I sat and lied beside me leaving me surrounded. Paul looked at me then over to Edward and bared his teeth. I smiled and ran my hand through his fur.

"No, Paul. You can't kill him." He sighed and laid his head down. Embry looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "I'm okay." It was so weird that I knew what they were saying without them saying it. It was like I could feel what they felt. Strange. Jared used his tail to wipe the tears from my face. I laughed lightly and laid back on Embry's side. They came closer to me and I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

**HOW DID I DO? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I would so much rather do this alone but Jasper didn't want me by myself. I couldn't really blame him. It wasn't like we knew the pinpoint location of the newborns. They could be anywhere. He was being protective.

Esme was there to open the door for us. "Hello dears." She hugged us both before taking Chase from me. "Guess what grandma got you." she cooed to him as she floated upstairs. As much money as they had she probably bought him a toy store. Emmett was on the floor playing his X-box while Nickolas watched. Jasper left me to join him.

"Where's Rose?"

"Bedroom." Emmett said in a trance like state. I just shook my head and ran upstairs. I paused once I reached the top. I found myself a dilemma. Left or right. Left or right. I sighed. Left. I knocked lightly on Edward's door.

Vivian opened it. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Not you." I snapped. She opened her mouth but Edward cut her off.

"Leave. Bella come in."

She growled before running pass me downstairs. I went inside and shut the door behind me. The room looked exactly the same, almost. His stereo was gone. I wonder why. He was leaning against the glass wall with his arms crossed.

"Are you done yelling at me or did you have something else to add?" He was staring at the window as he spoke. He sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry. What I said yesterday was cruel and a lie...Some of it any way. I don't regret being with you. I was just angry. I didn't mean it."

He looked over at me. "You love him. I should have accepted that the first time. I'm sorry for...well everything. It would be awhile if I ran through the whole list." I smiled weakly at him. I went over and hugged him. He pulled me tightly to him. "I'm sorry I screwed up. I never wanted to hurt you." he whispered.

"I know that. I'm happy. I want you to be too...but not with Vivian."

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well if you haven't noticed Rosalie is secretly planning her death and I really don't like her. You can do better."

"I don't like her any way. I'll dump her after the fight." he said quietly.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Bye Edward." I left his room and walked to Rosalie's. "Stop staring at yourself and let's go already." I said before walking in. I let out a small laugh when I saw her actually staring at herself. "You are so predictable."

"Shut up." She stood from the chair and walked passed me. "I hope we're going to a place that sells clothes. All you ever wear is black."

"This means I never have to worry about matching. We are going to pet-land." I lied. I went up behind Jasper. "I'll be back."

"Uh huh." he said not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes before kissing his forehead. I went to go join Rose, who had said her goodbyes and was already in the car.

"Bella."

"What Alice?" I had my hand on the convertibles door.

"I saw what you were buying at...Pet-land. I saw that they are definitely stocked with brand new collars."

I glared at her. "Stay out of my future Alice. I can see for myself if there are any there or not." I said going on with the charade.

She looked hurt and I immediately felt guilty. "I just thought you should know. It would save you money and the trip. You won't find anything you'll like. I really miss us being friends, you know."

I sighed. "Me too. With everything going on I..." I led off when I realized her attention was else where.

"Coming Nicky." she said suddenly before dashing into the house. I glared after her for a moment before getting into the car, slamming the door. There was no way in hell we would be friends again.

"Bella I love you and all but if you mess up my car I'll kill you." she said smoothly as she began to speed. "Where are we really going?"

Wow, she really was observant. "Drug store." I said blankly. She nodded and thankfully didn't ask any questions. When we got there I grabbed a hand cart and went all the way to the back where they were.

She gasped. "You cheated on Jasper?!"

I rolled my eyes as I started dumping them into the basket. "Yes Rosalie. That is why I brought you here so you could publicly kill me. That's just how smart I am."

She didn't retort to that."I'm sure it only takes one."

"I'm being thorough." She followed me to the check-out line. I dumped the contents of the cart on the conveyor belt.

"Hi Bella. I haven't seen you in awhile."

Aw, fuck. "Hi Mike. I didn't know you worked here." His parents probably fired him for harassing his customers since he couldn't harass the employee anymore since I quit.

"Yeah I started two days ago. It didn't work out at my parents shop." I bit my lip to keep my smile hidden. He started to scan the pregnancy test. "So, Rosalie you're pregnant?" Mike asked. Her face went from hurt to anger in a fourth of a second.

"No." she hissed. I felt bad for her. She really wanted a kid and I end up with one...two really. She must really hate me deep down.

"So who are these for?"

"Me." I said quietly.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wow so...So you and jasper are still together?"

"Yeah." Why was it so surprising that I was pregnant? I was 18 after all.

"Oh well that is...good." he said with a small frown.

I sighed. "I'm a little busy today Mike. Go faster." I said angrily

"You must be pregnant. You're hormonal." My hand connected hard to his face before I stormed out of the car. Rosalie joined me a few minutes later with a bright smile on her face.

"You made him cry."

I snorted. Of course he did. He was such a little wimp. "Serves him right. My house. They'll hear at yours."

XxX

"Another one Rose." I shouted.

"Bella 36 test are not wrong. You are pregnant."

Fuckin shit. This had to be, by far, the worse time to get pregnant ever. I dumped all the tests in a bag and washed my hands. I was glad I was done. I couldn't possibly pee anymore. I walked downstairs to where Rose was. She was tensed.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't respond then suddenly ran in front of me and bent into a crouch. We were being attacked. "How many?" I whispered quickly. I slowed my breathing, in a pointless attempt to limit my smell.

"Three." Damn. We were out numbered.

"How much time?"

"35 seconds." I ran to the kitchen with Rosalie at my heels. I grabbed the needle and the small glass container with Jasper's weakened venom. I quickly filled it with the amount Jasper had told me. "Bella that might kill the baby."

"If I don't the baby will die either way. This way we both have a chance to live." I said as I stuck it into my veins. No way did I believe what I said. I just murdered my baby. The venom would slowly kill it. A single tear slid from my eye.

Rosalie was crouched in front of me, as the burning sensation went through me and a loud crash came from the front room. A large man with piercing red eyes entered first. He had his teeth clenched together and he glared holes into us. The second was a little older maybe 30, with a tall build. He had the same cold expression on his face. The third was a female. She was tall and very pretty. She seemed viscous enough to take on the big guy. They all started surrounding us.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	18. xD

**Preview**

Recap: Rosalie was crouched in front of me, as the burning sensation went through me and a loud crash came from the front room. A large man with piercing red eyes entered first. He had his teeth clenched together and he glared holes into us. The second was a little older maybe 30, with a small built.He had the same cold expression on his face. The third was a female. She was tall and very pretty. She seemed vicious enough to take on the big guy. They all started surrounding us.

The venom started coursing through my veins. It wasn't as painful as it had been with James but it still hurt. It was spreading fast. It would be done in an hour tops. The three crouched down like Rosalie was. I mimicked their movements. I wished I had payed more attention when Jazz was teaching the family how to fight newborns. The two men launched themselves at Rosalie, leaving me to fend for myself against the wild woman. I was so dead.

**I am not sure if I will update tomorrow so this is just a little something to ease the wait.**


	19. Chapter 18

Recap: Rosalie was crouched in front of me, as the burning sensation went through me and a loud crash came from the front room. A large man with piercing red eyes entered first. He had his teeth clenched together and he glared holes into us. The second was a little older maybe 30, with a tall build. He had the same cold expression on his face. The third was a female. She was tall and very pretty. She seemed vicious enough to take on the big guy. They all started surrounding us.

The venom started coursing through my veins. It wasn't as painful as it had been with James but it still hurt. It was spreading fast. It would be done in a few hour tops. The three crouched down like Rosalie was. I mimicked their movements. I wished I had paid more attention when Jazz was teaching the family how to fight newborns. The two men launched themselves at Rosalie, leaving me to fend for myself against the wild woman. I was so dead.

She let out a high pitched growl before throwing herself at me. We both fell to the ground with a thud, probably leaving a dent in the floor. She was desperately trying to bite me but I kept her at a distance with my hand wrapped around her neck. I guess the venom was working quicker than I thought; the strength was amazing. I used both my feet to kick her off of me.

As I got up I noticed we were the only ones in the kitchen. I started to panic over Rosalie's disappearance. She was out numbered. What if they... I didn't get to finish that unwanted thought because I got hit in the chest slamming me into the wall. I fell to the ground knocking the clock down as I went. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. All the previous worries I had about vampires being killed seemed ridiculous now. I stood up as she was running toward me. My hands instinctively flew up to protect myself and my eyes slammed shut. After three seconds of nothing happening I opened my eyes and gasped. I found my ability.

I took the opportunity and bit down as hard as I could on her neck and tugged her arm down. It was somewhat difficult but I continued to rip her apart. Rosalie came in and helped carry her outside to the fire she had going. I had no idea how she could take on two at once. If I didn't freeze the wild woman, she would have decimated me. I shouldn't have killed her right away though. There's no telling how long she would have been frozen like that. And we probably could have gotten some information out of her.

We stared at the fire after we were finished. This wasn't right. Alice should have seen this coming. Why didn't she warn us? And why here? Shouldn't they have gone to the Cullen house? I had been there the most as of late. Why come directly to me now? The newborns had to know I'd be protected. It would have been easier to just get me alone. I sighed. None of this added up at all. This was just a distraction. I had a feeling they weren't waiting any longer. They were bringing the fight to us.

"Come on. Something is wrong. I can feel it." I took off running toward the house. Rosalie was ahead of me by a few feet. I wasn't as fast as a full blooded-so to speak- vampire but it was faster then my car. I felt as if I had to puke I was so nervous. Something was off. It made me anxious. Oh God what if it was Chase! My perfect innocent son. Or Jasper. My perfect God-like mate. The two people I loved the most and couldn't possibly live without. The thought of losing my family, my life, made me run faster.

What I had expected was true, unfortunately. There were three large fires blazing high into the sky giving off a horrid smelling purple mist. There were newborns scattered everywhere. Carlisle was fighting off four, two of which were seriously injured. Esme had three. She looked terribly tired, not common among vampires. Alice, tiny, tiny Alice had five, rather large, men she was fighting. She didn't have one scratch on her. It was kind of as if she was dancing. I was almost positive she had no idea how bad everyone else was. Her eyes were closed so she could concentrate on her own fight. It would be terrific to be physic right now. It's killing me to not know if we _all_ will make it through this or not. Emmett was enjoying himself. He had three he was fighting was a little beat up but almost as good as Alice. A few newborns smelled me and were heading my way. Luckily I still smelled human because that was the distraction Esme needed. She took one of hers down.

The one that smelled me first came at me, full speed. Like before, fear corrupted me and my hands flew up. Rosalie started ripping him up as he stayed frozen and grabbed the one that had left Alice. I brought my eyes back to Esme and cringed. As she was shredding the vampire, the one that I hadn't distracted was about to jump her from behind. I flung my hands at him but he didn't freeze exactly. I was too far away I guess so he was able to shake it off. I tried once again but the same result. He turned to me with wide eyes. I tried one last time with the same result. He ran away without looking back once.

Cold hands clamped down on my back and teeth dug into my neck. I gasped and struggled to get the newborn off me. I leaned backwards then dumped the woman over my shoulder causing her to land on the ground. I kicked her hard in the ribs then tried freezing her so someone else could destroy her. Uh oh. Nothing was happening. She stood as I continued to wave my hands at her. Thankfully Rosalie had my back again.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" she asked as she fought like this was something as casual as a phone call. I would never understand this family.

"I don't know! It didn't come with a freaking manual. I'm just going along with it. Where's Jasper...or Edward?" I hadn't spotted them yet. Oh no, no, no. What if they were the source of the purple mist? My breathing started to quicken.

"I don't know." she said sadly.

"Chase! What about him? Do you here his heartbeat?" Oh God what if they hurt my baby?!

"Yes, someone has him in the house. Probably Jasper."

Oh thank God. I realized those three weren't the only ones missing. Where were Vivian and Nickolas? Did they get killed or were they missing too? A familiar growl went through the air. I went around the side of the house to see my love. To my dismay he had the most at seven. He was terribly scarred. His clothes were the most shredded so I could clearly see he had even more scars. One was going in for the kill on him and he wasn't focusing on him. I threw my hands up and stopped him mid-air. I kept my hand up and put most of my energy into it.

The youngest I have ever seen spotted me and started coming my way. He was young, maybe 11 or 12. How could anyone do this to a child? He did nothing wrong. I would make sure to look away when they killed him and I was sure he would be killed. He was far too gone to be saved. I raised my other hand and kept him in one place. I was too weak to be doing this and I was still in pain. This was all too torturous. I wouldn't let Jazz get killed because I was too weak.

"Rose I could use some help!" I screamed out. Jasper brought his eyes to me, diverting him from the fight, and a smile of relief appeared on his face. I froze the newborn man from behind him. Then screamed as the little boy unfroze and continued at me. "Jasper Hale focus!" He turned and got the one behind and I froze the little boy.

"Sorry Bella. I'm a little busy at the moment." Rose told me. I looked around the corner of the house to see Rosalie destroying two as they tried to crawl away from her. If I wasn't seriously stressed out, I would be laughing like Emmett was. I saw three newborns leaving through the trees. One of Emmett's was trying to do the same but he wasn't having it. I heard a shout and turned back to Jasper's fight. Somehow he was now facing two. I looked around but found no trace of the newborns. I was getting weaker by the second. The little boy slipped from the invisible force I had on him and tackled me. He bit hard on my leg. I really didn't want to hit him so I just pried him off.

"Go kid. Follow your orders." the man said who was fighting Jasper. The kid did run but I didn't bother going after him. I slowly stood and watched Jasper. What orders was he speaking of? Were they given earlier, before they came, or just now? The foul odor from the fire was becoming thicker making it harder to breath. Emmett appeared and his jaw drop. I bet he didn't realize I could do this till now.

"Aw come on! Why does everyone have cooler powers than me?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't want to chance taking my focus off the man. I was chancing it by just talking. "As cool as this is...its really hard and hurts like hell so could you...?"

"Oh! Sorry sis." He charged at the man just as he unfroze. I fell to my knees with a soft thud and tried to keep conciseness.

**I'LL UPDATE SOON. I THINK I'M GOING TO END THIS PRETTY SOON. I GOT A COMMENT AND I REALIZED IT WAS TRUE SO I'M REWRITING THE ENDING...AGAIN. IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, OR WHATEVER, PM ME OR COMMENT ME. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 19

Recap: "Go kid. Follow your orders." the man said who was fighting Jasper. The kid did run but I didn't bother going after him. What orders was he speaking of. Were they given earlier, before they came, or just now. The foul odor from the fire was becoming thicker making it harder to breath. Emmett appeared and his jaw drop. I bet he didn't realize I could do this till now.

"Aw come on! Why does everyone have cooler powers than me?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't want to chance taking my focus off the man. I was chancing it by just talking. "As cool as this is...It's really hard and hurts like hell so could you...?"

"Oh! Sorry sis." He charged at the man just as he unfroze. I fell to my knees with a soft thud and tried to keep conciseness.

I was only down for a few moments until cold arms picked me up. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper's neck. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He sighed in frustration. "Of course you would worry about me." he muttered.

"Fine. Is Chase alright? Where's Edward? He isn't...?" I led off. I couldn't say it let alone think about him d...d...

"He's fine. He and Chase are in the house. i wanted him to keep him safe because I was the better fighter when it came to this. A few got pass us and into the house but he protected him. Thank God he is a mind reader." He walked us into the house where the rest of the family was. Esme had her arm in a sling and her leg bandaged. She had been too badly harmed to heal in those places. Hopefully she would be fine in an hour or two. Carlisle had a slight limp to his graceful walk. I eased out of Jasper's arms so Carisle could work on him. Edward was in a chair in the corner of the room. I went as fast as I could over to them and retrieved Chase from his arms. He stood and and hugged me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "What about you?"

"Not a scratch on me. Only three got in here. Chase was perfectly fine."

"Thank you."

"It was no big deal. He is my nephew after all." I looked up to see him smiling. I returned it before leaving his embrace. I sat down next to Jasper who was bandaged now. His torso and his arms and his leg. He didn't seem to be any pain but I didn't want to touch him just in case. He noticed what I was doing and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm fine." he assured me. Chase wiggled in my arms so he was partially on me and Jasper. I lied my had on Jazz's shoulder. Chase sighed contently. My the redness of his eyes I could tell this all scared him. Jasper put a strand of my hair in front of my eyes. I gasped. "I kinda like it. You're eyes are the same color." Midnight blue. Oh my God.

i shook my head. "Was that all of them? All the newborns, I mean." I asked no one in particular.

"No. It was most of them though. They figured we'd all be dead so it wouldn't take all of them. They had planned to take you to Victoria so she could..." Edward led off. I stiffened at the thought. She would not take me away from my family.

"Why didn't you see anything Alice." Her name came out as a hiss.

She cringed away from me. "I don't know. i haven't been able to see too clearly. At least no one was killed during this."

I glared at her and a low growl escaped my chest. "Really Alice. You sure about that?" if she had saw this coming maybe my child would still be alive.

"Okay well...Not exactly _no one _but..." She bit her lip while I just continued to glare.

"what are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "Nothing apparently. When will they come back?" I directed that one to Edward.

"They don't know. They had planned to take you back to Victoria but I'm sure her location changed once the first one reported to her."

"So what do we do now?" I asked impatiently. I wanted this to be over.

"You do nothing. We don't know how the transformation will work for you. We stay here while they go bring the fight to them." Jasper explained. I shook my head at that. It didn't feel right. "Don't be stubborn."

"That's a really dumb plan. If they go in fighting they'll all die. We don't know how many she has and since they failed she might be adding members to her coven. we should wait till everyone is healed and we both go. You're the best when it comes to fighting and with my ability I'll be able to help." I told him. He looked torn between the two plans. "Plus we'll have the pack. Speaking of which why weren't they here? Or Nicolas and Vivian?" Not that I really cared about the last two.

"There was no time to be waisted to call the pack. Nicolas and Vivian are away hunting." Carlisle said. Hunting? They sure had bad timing. "That plan is best though. it assures everyone will come home safe."

Jasper sighed. He was slowly caving. "We don't even know how her abilities work."

"I'm figuring it out. When I'm scared I can freeze people but they have to be fairly close. It helps if I focus completely on one. They stay frozen longer that way."

"Bella it takes a lot out of you. What if you can't handle it?" Edward said with a grimace.

"I'll be fine. I think we should all just rest for now and discus this later." They all agreed with me and we went to our bedrooms. Jasper and I had decided to stay here to keep close. Chase already had everything he needed here so it was alright. Once we were up to the bedroom, I reluctantly placed Chase in his crib. Neither of us were strong enough to keep holding him. I lied down next to Jasper on the bed and snuggled up next to him. He put a small box on the pillow beside my head. I gasped. "Jasper...?"

**YEAH I KNOW. THIS WAS SHORT TOO. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THESE LONG BUT THEY NEVER END UP THAT WAY. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 20

Recap: "I'll be fine. I think we should all just rest for now and discus this later." They all agreed with me and we went to our bedrooms. Jasper and I had decided to stay here to keep close. Chase already had everything he needed here so it was alright. Once we were up to the bedroom, I reluctantly placed Chase in his crib. Neither of us were strong enough to keep holding him. It was hard being away from him though. I lied down next to Jasper on the bed and snuggled up next to him. He put a small box on the pillow beside my head. I gasped. "Jasper...?"

"I know this probably isn't the best time but I didn't want to wait. I thought I was going to lose you tonight. It almost killed me. If one of us were to die I at least want to get this far if not to an actual wedding. I love you so much Bella. You are my everything. The sun, the moon, the stars. You are my one and only love. I will always love and treat you the way you deserve. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh.My.God! He wanted me to be his wife! Marriage? I had never really wanted to before. Relationships hardly ever worked out after that. We would be together forever so we might as well be official about it. Why not? He was my everything I could ever ask for in this world. He made me happy and I loved him with all my heart. Chase already thinks he's his father any way. I want both my men to be happy. I wouldn't regret it. "Yes." I whispered.

He smiled widely at me and took the lid off the little box. The ring was gorgeous. It was white gold with one large diamond in the center surrounded by topaz stones. A few tears slid down my cheek as he slipped it on my finger. He pulled me close to him and started kissing me. "I love you so much." he said on my mouth.

**XxX**

"Again Bella." Rose said for the millionth time. I was so freakin frustrated. Everything stressful that could possibly happen, was. My ability wasn't working any more. Alice was on edge and freaking out because Nicholas and Vivian, though she only cared about Nicholas, weren't back yet. On top of that her visions weren't working right. She had no idea what was happening so we would be going in blind. It had been a long 2 1/2 hours. I slept for an hour of it while everyone else healed. The pack, against my better judgment, were all out looking for the newborns since they had a different scent from us. Most vampires don't even know werewolves exist so that's the one advantage we have. Once they find them they will come back quickly. Then everybody will take the fight to them. Seth, Brady, and Collin had took Chase over to Billy's and they'll guard him there. I didn't feel safe having him at a place so close to the fight. Not having Chase here with me was making me uneasy though, which was probably why I couldn't use my ability because I wasn't focused.

"I can't!" I yelled at her. I was so angry. Not really at Rosalie, just at myself. Why wasn't it working now? Did I use it all up? What the hell!? I threw my hands up at Rose once again, for the last time. My eyes widened once I realized she had stopped breathing. "Rose?"

"I told you you could do it." Jasper said from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I let my hand fall but continued to focus on Rosalie. I had to figure out how long they would be frozen without holding them, so to speak, with my hand. She started to move after ten lousy seconds.

"Damn. That's it." I said annoyed. This thing should have came with a manual.

"It's fine. We wont need that long." Rose assured me. I sighed. Even as a vampire I was still useless. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. Hungry?"

"It's safe to hunt. You two should go join Edward and Emmett." They had been out for ten minutes. They were making it quick so they could get back before the wolves. I scrunched my noise.

"Not what I meant. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Bologna." i took off at a steady pace toward the house. I was saving my energy for the fight. Jasper was already there making it exactly how I liked it. "Thanks." I hopped on the counter and started eating. I really wished they didn't do that. "Stop it." I said not even looking up. They were so predictable.

"Stop what?" Jasper asked.

"Watching me. It's creepy." I finished my sandwich around the same time Emmett and Edward came back.

"Can you do it now?" Emmett asked me. He had to be the one that was the most excited about my ability.

"Yeah. Ten whole seconds."

"Aw, lucky." I just rolled my eyes. Of course he would think that. Why couldn't I get something useful? This freezing thing sucked.

"Bella!" Jake called from a distance. I took a deep breath. It was time. I made sure my lighter was still in my pocket. I would put the newborns in the fire once they ripped them apart. We all went outside to where the pack was coming. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He sent me a wave of everything he felt for me. I did the same to him. I looked up at him to see him staring lovingly at me. It was clear in his face that he was worried about me. "We found them. There has to be at least 50." Oh my God. We were not going to make it.

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, SWAMPED. :P**


	22. Chapter 21

**Recap:** "Bella!" Jake called from a distance. I took a deep breath. It was time. I made sure my lighter was still in my pocket. I would put the newborns in the fire once they ripped them apart. We all went outside to where the pack was coming. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He sent me a wave of everything he felt for me. I did the same to him. I looked up at him to see him staring lovingly at me. It was clear in his face that he was worried about me. "We found them. There has to be at least 50." Oh my God. We were not going to make it.

The pack went off first to throw them off a little. We weren't all going at the same time. It was Jasper's tactic and since he was in the military he had to know about this stuff. Carisle and Emmett were next to leave. I hated watching them go considering this could be the last time I saw them again after today. Alice and Edward were next, then Rose and Esme. I knew they were really tough but the thought of Esme and Alice fighting made my stomach turn.

I ran back into the house. "Baby what's wrong?" Jasper asked as he followed me to the living room. I pulled out the baby book Esme made for Chase. On the cover was his picture blown up. I stared at it, memorizing every single detail that I already knew perfectly. I felt a few tears trickle down my face. (She's not full vampire so she can cry.)He couldn't lose his parents twice. "It's going to be okay. We'll make it out of this. I promise you." He wiped the tears from my face and brought me to my feet. He pulled me close and kissed me hard. "We'll come back to him. Alright?" He looked at me with his deep topaz eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Are you ready?" I bit my lip but silently nodded again.

We took off together after the trail our family had left. We ended up in an empty space with more mud than anything. I didn't see Victoria anywhere.

Jasper squeezed my hand before he left to fight. I went to the center to keep an eye on everyone. The little boy from before came running at me. He reminded me somewhat of Chase. How could someone be so sadistic to turn a child? Forcing them to never grow up to never have a real life. Thankfully, Emmett grabbed him before he got to me. I didn't have a heart to kill him. I watched as Emmett took on 5 without a sweat. He seemed to be enjoying it. I never, and probably would never, understand him. Rosalie was struggling with the 6 she had. I helped out by freezing. I grabbed one then another. I didn't want to do more than two. I wanted to have as much energy as possible. There was no telling how long this would last.

I found some large rocks on the ground. Rosalie seemed to currently have complete control in her fight now. I dropped my arms and gathered the rocks in a circle. I threw some sticks into it and lit it on fire. I gasped when I got thrown to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper try to help me and he got bit in his neck. I kicked the man in the stomach. He was young too, 18 or 19. I jumped up to my feet. "I'm fine Jazz." I assured him. "Don't get so distract..." I was cut off when another vampire grabbed me around my neck. I kneed him in the gut, sending him a few feet back. The other vampire I froze then struggled to rip him apart. I worked as quick as I could. It was a little difficult considering I wasn't as strong as a full vampire. I piled him into the fire. The newborn I knocked back was about to ponce on me but Embry took him down. I checked out the werewolves. They all seemed to be handling themselves fine. The newborns were putting up a fight against them though. There weren't as many newborns so we might have a chance.

I turned my attention back to Jasper. They must have known he was the best because he always had the most. I froze four of them then held two of them. It was only ten seconds but it was more helpful then I thought. Everyhting was going better than I ever imagined. I stiffened once Jacob let out a wounded howl. I guess I spoke to soon. I wipped my head in his direction. He didn't seem to be in any pain. He was figthing like normal. Edward let out a hiss. I turned to him. He was unharmed as well.

"What!?" I didn't like not knowing, especially now. Did someone get pass us? Were they going after Chase?!

"Victoria is coming." he snarled.

Oh great. We were winning and now we were going to be screwed. I tried to focus on what was happening now. I went around and put body parts in the fire. An unfamiliar scent hit my nose. It had to be her. I had no idea what she smelled like so I could be wrong. i was really hoping I was wrong. Everyone had either three or more so I wouldn't be able to help them and they wouldn't be able to help me.

Victoria slowly emerged from the opposite side of the forest. Her hair was tangled and still the strikingly bright red. Her eyes were fierce and ruby red. She was clearly ready to kill. She seemed to be ready to go for a quick kill. Maybe I could use that to my advantage...Or maybe I'll just die a painless death. Oh God. I was going to lose everything in the span of five minutes. My baby, my fiancee, my life. I would lose everything before I _really_ had it.

A growl ripped threw the air, it took me a moment to figure out it was my own. Coming to her sides were Nicolas and Vivian. i knew there was something bad about those two. i had a gut feeling and I should have went with it. I felt like an idiot for letting them full me. We knew nothing of them and yet we let them into our lives. That was why the newborns were doing so good against the wolves. They have been trained to fight against them. God I was so infuriated. How could we have been so ignorantly stupid.

Nickolas moved forward but I raised my hand to freeze him. He did the same at the exact time I did. Something happen that I would have never expected. There was a large explosion and we both flew back a few yards. I sat up on my elbows. We stared at each other with the same shocked wide eyed expression. Neither of us had expected that.

"Don't just sit there you fool. Bring her to me." Victoria screeched in a surprisingly high pitch. I jumped to my feet and crouched. I would not lose this fight.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

Recap: "Don't just sit there you fool. Bring her to me." Victoria screeched in a surprisingly high pitch. I jumped to my feet and crouched. I would not lose this fight. I jumped up to my feet the, same as Nickolas. We just moved to the center and circled each other.

"What did you just do?" I asked glaring at him.

"I forgot to mention it. I can freeze time as well. It wasn't all my fault you know." The fact that he was so calm about this made me angrier.

"Then why didn't we both freeze. That shouldn't have happened."

He beamed. "Maybe my power is advancing." An uneasy feeling set in my stomach then his hand swung up. I challenged his power and we both went flying again. This was harder than I thought it would be. Getting knocked down from the blasts were far worse than fighting. I got up a few seconds before he did. This didn't make any since. Were we just so evenly matched that we would keep repealing against each other?

We went back to our crouched circling.

"What exactly do you get out of this? She doesn't care about you. When I kill you she won't think twice about you." He hissed obviously not liking that. A plan formed in my head. All I had to do was anger him enough until he strikes. He would make a mistake and I'd go for the kill. "What's wrong? You did know that right. She's only using you as a distraction. The moment I am at a disadvantage she'll move in for the kill and she won't care about you or any of the others." Something inside of me told me he was about to make s move so I side-stepped to the left. At the same time he threw his fist at the space where I had been standing. I was becoming confused. Was I physic without the visions? This wasn't normal. For a vampire any way. "What about Alice?" I had to keep him talking, to slow him down.

"Another one of my powers. I made her love me as much as she loved her other mate. I am extremely powerful, more so than the Volturi. I stopped her from having visions. I kept Edward from seeing my true thoughts or Vivian's. I made Jasper feel my false emotions. Victoria loves me _without _an illusion, unlike you and your _mate_."

I stiffened but didn't take my concentration off of him. He smiled, seeing he had struck a nerve. "What the hell does that mean?" I snapped at him.

"It means he doesn't love you. It was an illusion. He still loves Alice."

What!? Oh God please tell me he was lying. I couldn't live without Jasper. He was my soul mate. My true other half. He had to love me. It wasn't a lie, it couldn't be. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I didn't dare blink them away. I had to focus, if not for my love for my son.

"She'll be more than happy to be rid of your sorry excuse for a vampire. You're weak and pathetic." I spit at him.

He launched at me, throwing us both to the ground. I hissed when he bit down on my neck. I kicked him up and while he was in the air I tried to freeze him. What happened was a total surprise. His power wasn't advancing, mine was. There was a large burst of red, like fire, and he exploded with a loud bang. Looks like I was more powerful.

Before I could stand Victoria was there. She glared down at me with glee and fury in her eyes. She knew she was going to win so she was going to play with me for awhile. Her movements were too quick for me. Her experience was higher than Nickolas was or any of the other newborns.

She snatched me up and threw me into a tree. My back made a sickening crack then I hit the ground. I arched my back and hissed as my spine re-aligned itself. Apparently I healed way quicker than a regular vampire. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing considering how painful it was.

I stood at the same time as she was about to bite me. I tried to make her explode but I only froze her. She was fighting it. I moved around her before she suddenly unfroze. Thankfully, Edward appeared by my side. Her confidence quickly faded and fear clouded her eyes. She started to retreat but Edward the mind reader was able to stop her before she got anywhere.

"I can handle her. Go burn the bodies." Edward told me. I obliged and set fire to all the body parts. There were only six newborns left and they were running. The pack eagerly went after them. I looked toward my family.

Carlisle and Rosalie were both badly hurt. Esme and Emmett were both helping them home leaving only the four of us plus Vivian. There was a deafening scream and I looked up just in time to see Edward decapitate Victoria. He turned to Vivian with steel black eyes. He and Jasper went after her. Alice and I picked up the body parts and placed them in the fire in silence. When we finished we just kind of stood there in awkward silence.

"Was he right?" I asked after awhile. "Was it all an illusion? Do you still love Jasper?"

Please say no. Please. "Yes." she admitted. I turned from her before my tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Well now that this is done I'm going to go get my son." I started running threw the trees, ignoring her as she called my name.

**JPOV**

Edward left me to deal with Alice once we destroyed Vivian. She was waiting for me impatiently. I was highly disappointed that Bella wasn't. "Where did Bella go?" I asked her as I walked closer.

She seemed confused by my question. "What...?" I repeated the question for her. "No that's not...You shouldn't care about where she went. We have been separated for so long. Nickolas told Bella..." Her expression went black then contorted in pain. "Oh, he lied."

I sighed. She had hoped that I would still love her. I hated Nickolas with all of the hatred I was able to posses. He hurt my beautiful fiancé and made me hurt my ex wife. I wish he were still alive so I could kill him myself. "I'm sorry. Yes he did. I am truly in love with Bella. I'm so very sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. We weren't meant to be, I guess. You two deserved to be happy. Besides, I can already see someone else in my near future. I'm just not sure who yet." She forced a smile and tried to cover her emotions. I could still feel the agony she had. "Edward and I are taking off to stay with the Denali Coven for awhile. We leave tomorrow."

I just nodded, not exactly sure what to say. I honestly couldn't focus all of my attention on her. I still had no idea where Bella was. I really hope she wasn't hurt from that fight. It killed me to watch her get handled that way and not be able to help her. It was even worse that Edward had to be the one to save her, though I do owe him my life for that. I was sure Victoria would kill her, but I couldn't help her. Bella was the part of me that I hadn't realized I was missing. I couldn't live without her.

"She's bringing Chase home." Alice said before I could ask. "Go ahead. I'm going to stay here for awhile and think."

I just nodded before taking off. Damn Nicolas for making me hurt her. I met Bella halfway to the house. She was slowly running with Chase in her arms. There were tears silently gliding down her cheeks.

"Bella." I stopped her and pulled her into a hug. She was frightened...that this was goodbye, so to speak. Did she not have any faith in me at all? "He lied." I told her quickly. "I love you and only you."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I could tell she was still reluctant to believe it. She didn't want to be hurt. "Then why did he say that?"

"He was trying to distract you. I love you. You are my life." I kissed her passionately until Chase broke us up.

"Dad da da da da."

My eyes went wide. "Did he just call me Dad?" I asked incredulously.

Bella smiled proudly. "His first word." I wrapped my arms around her waist and gazed down at my son. I never thought I would be able to say that. My son. "I love you." Bella said as she leaned into me.

I smiled. "I love you too, soon-to-be Mrs. Hale." We were the family that I had always wanted. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

_The End...For Now._

I know the ending sucked. Sorry. Please review even though the story is over. It pleases me. :D


	24. Chapter 23

A year has past since the business with Victoria and the newborns. We still lived in the wonderful state of Washington. We will have to leave eventually, just not now. Jasper and I have now been married for 3 long months. We lived in our gorgeous grey house with our little boy and three pets. The Cullen's moved back into their mansion, accept for Alice and Edward. They were staying with the Denali Clan for awhile. Alice and I still weren't back to our sisterhood relationship. Rosalie kind of replaced her, shockingly. She was my maid of honor.

It was unfair but deep down I blamed Alice for the death of my baby. If she could have had one tiny vision I could have saved its life. Jasper still doesn't know that I was pregnant. I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him he could have had a son that was actually apart of him. He loves Chase to death. If he knew he could have had another baby… At first it hurt to look at him. All I could think about was a little Jasper running around with Chase in the front yard. For the first month every dream I had was about what could have been.

Yes, I was still capable of sleeping. This strange half vampire thing was totally confusing. I could sleep whenever I wanted, though I hardly ever did. It was calming just to watch Chase. I ate regular human food. Thankfully I had no desire to suck blood out of anything. I was just as strong as a vampire and fast. Jasper has taught me to fight and be able to control my power which has grown since the battle. I couldn't freeze things anymore - sometimes I think that was what the babies ability would have been if he had survived the change. I could make small objects set fire but big stuff like trees I could only make those explode. It was kind of like the way it was with Nickolas; they challenged my power. Almost everything came easy to me.

The werewolves and the vampires were on good terms, thanks to me and Jasper. Jacob and Jasper were really close now. I would be jealous if I didn't have Rosalie to talk to. Everything has changed so much since the war I didn't know what to do. Everything was so simple now that we didn't have to stress about fighting all of the time. It was almost boring.

_AN: I do plan on continuing this story. I wasn't just going to end it like that. I do appreciate all of the reviews that I get. I know there are people that ant me to write more. I'm just getting my thoughts straight. I'll have more up soon._


End file.
